This is not another review Fic
by Ander Arias
Summary: So, I wanted to do something different,and I decided to review some of the best stories around here. This week, review of Tale of the Valkyrie
1. Meg's Boyfriend and Meg's Family

**Author's note: I'll try to be ****as objective and neutral as possible, but I can't grant to be 100% unbiased, since these reviews are based in my opinion. Also, sorry if some characters seems to be OoC (even the OCs), that's because they will be voicing my opinion some times. Enjoy.**

**Review #1: Meg's Boyfriend****/Family**

In a typical talk show set, we see Stewie and Rosie in two couches.

"Hello everybody, I'm Stewie Griffin" said Stewie

"And I'm Rose Mary Kennedy" said Rosie.

"And this is…" said both in unison "…This is not another Review Fic!!"

"Which is our first story to review, Stewie?" asked Rosie as she turned to Stewie.

Stewie then began to search in a file full of papers.

"Well, the story of the day is…what the hell? Meg's Boyfriend!?" asked Stewie in disgust.

"Okay" said Rosie. "Meg's boyfriend started with…"

"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie…" said Stewie, interrupting his niece. "Let me review it, okay?"

"Okay…"

"I only need four words to review this story" said Stewie. "This Story Just Sucks"

"Why did you say that?" asked Rosie.

"Because I'm not the main character" said Stewie, as if that was needless to say.

"Anyway…Meg's Boyfriend, and its sequel, Meg's Family, is the very first and most popular Meg/OC fic" said Rosie. "Let's give it a general overrun. The story starts with Meg being abandoned in East Quahog, near a 7-11. There, she meets Zack, a guy that it's nice enough to bring her home. Meg then invites Zack to come in and later to dinner in return. After that, she ask Zack to live with them"

"Because, you know, it's very normal to ask a complete stranger, no matter how nice may he was, to live under the same roof" said Stewie bitterly. "Well, let's continue. The story follows Meg not getting a date, as usual, for a big dance at school. However, Zack agreed to be her date"

"Hey, let's talk about Zack" said Rosie, and a picture of Zack appeared in one of the screens in the background. "Zack is one of the main characters of this story. She loves a lot mom –well, not exactly my mom, but you get the point- and he will do anything for her."

"It's hard to believe that there is another guy who loves Meg besides your dad" said Stewie. Rosie frowned at him.

"Despite being a character that stands out a lot, he didn't overtake the whole story, leaving the rest of the characters plenty of space for their development. And speaking of development, Zack is ne of the best fleshed out characters of this section. In fact, at some point while reading the story, some people will mistake Zack with a canon character. Zack is usually very nice and cool, but he gets pretty upset when grandpa screws up with mom"

"Pretty upset?" asked Stewie. "Man, that guy should take a valium from time to time…or lots of them"

"Well, considering the fact that he owns a shotgun(and its very prone to use it) and grandpa isn't dead, it seems that he has some kind of self control." Said Rosie.

"Fun facts about him are that he hates Mormons for reasons yet to be explained, he was born in Canada and is ashamed of it, he had a pumpkin phobia, his mother is a hippie, and in his universe seems to be Jillian's younger half brother" said Stewie. "Oh, and he's the son of Satan. Literally"

"Creepy. Well, let's continue with this. In the dance, after a fight with Connie, they became boyfriend and girlfriend" said Rosie, then she turned to Stewie. "It was a very tender and heartwarmig moment, wasn't it?"

"Trust me, you don't want me to answer that question" said Stewie in disgust.

"Zack has a very good relationship with the Griffins, including Peter" said Rosie. "But he had some issues with him, for the reasons we commented before. However, despite Zack seems to get along with everybody rather well, we still have to see an episode in which he spends more time with some of the rest of the characters, besides grandpa and mom"

"I don't think that will happen" said Stewie. "I mean, who would want to befriend such a maniac? Apart from your mom who loves him, and the Fatman, because his stupidity doesn't let him to realize of this"

"Let's continue with the story. Well, some chapters after the dance, something big happens" said Rosie.

"Zack leaves Meg just like her other boyfriends!" guessed Stewie.

"No! She gets pregnant" said Rosie. "And a couple of chapters later, they got married and Meg gave birth to my half sister Maddie. It would be a great moment to talk about her, don't you think so?" asked Rosie. A picture of Maddie replaced Zack in the screen of the background.

"No" said Stewie.

"Oh, come on, can you stick to the script?" said Rosie as she placed he palm on her face. "Don't make me use my powers to harm you"

"Okay, okay…" said Stewie. Then he looked at the image of Maddie. "You know, I always wanted to know how a female Super Saiyan would look…"

"Anyway, Maddie is also the precursor of the cliché that in every Meg/OC fic, Meg must have a daughter at some time of the story." Said Rosie. "Maddie is a very interesting character, not as interesting as me, of course, but you'll like her since the first chapter in which she appears. At first she didn't want to speak with the adults, but it seems that Malcolm grew bored of this at some point of the story, and know he can speak with everybody"

"Maddie replaced Brian in the role of my best friend, which I find outrageous because she's such an annoying little brat" said Stewie.

"Hey, Maddie is a cool girl!" said Rosie, visibly offended. "Besides, the you of her universe shares a relationship with her similar to ours"

"Is he jealous of her magic powers?" asked Stewie.

"No, a brother/sister like bond" said Rosie. "Wait, are you jealous of my magic powers?"

"Hey, I'm one!" complained Stewie. "Little kids are jealous of everybody!"

"Now that you mention it, Maddie got superpowers in several chapters" said Rosie. "Although she'll lose those powers at the end of the chapter"

"Yup. She gained Telekinesis, but became mad and wanted to kill everybody. Then she used Meg's spellbook to give herself superpowers and fight Miriam along you" said Stewie.

"Yeah, we totally kicked her ass" said Rosie in pride. "And recently, after being drenched in nuclear wastes, she gained the ability of manipulate fire"

"Sometimes I wonder if it wouldn't be easier if Malcolm Fox would give her powers permanently" said Stewie.

"Now, let's mention some interesting traits from Maddie" said Rosie. "Maddie has met her future self several times"

"Who happened to be a gun wielding psychopath with a turkey phobia" said Stewie. "It seems that Zack's genes kicked in. Geez, why the hell she will grow up to be a cool action girl while I'll grow up to be a pathetic loser who gets bald?"

"Who knows" said Rosie. "Maddie also equals fun. Most of the chapters focused on her and the other kids are really funny and interesting, thanks to her variable behaviour and her witty antics"

"Yeah, Maddie is often seen accompanied by many kids, OCs and canon characters, just like Olivia, Janet, Eliza, Bertram and even that unnamed bully that stole my tricycle. Is there any kid that Malcolm Fox hasn't used yet?" asked Stewie.

"Well, it's good that somebody actually uses the vast but sadly unseen and unused cast of secondary characters Family Guy has" said Rosie. "Variety is the spice of life"

"Well, I think that we talked enough about Maddie. Let's move on" said Stewie.

"Although the story seemed to have a continued plot at the begining, later the chapters were , just like the show" said Rosie.

"And in some of those chapters, we are introduced to some OCs less important than Zack and Maddie" said Rosie.

"But we will talk about them" said Stewie. "Let's talk about Tilly and CJ"

A picture of Tilly and CJ replaced Maddie in the back screen.

"Tilly and CJ are Chris and Jillian's kids" said Rosie.

"Wait, wait!" said Stewie, interrupting her. "Chris and Jillian actually had sex?"

"Maddie didn't tell you when she came to this universe?" asked Rosie "Yes, they had sex, but it was for keep their bodies warm after they got trapped in a ski resort" explained Rosie. "That led to the birth of Tilly and CJ"

"So, Meg became apparent being 17, and Chris being 14" said Stewie. "God I hope I won't become a parent at the age of 8"

"Chris and Jillian are a very odd couple, mostly due to the age difference" said Rosie. "However, although it's a bit weird at the beginning, then it's like a hot bath: you simply get used to it. Besides, Chris and Jillian provided us lots of both humorous and romantic moments"

"There aren't many chapters about Tilly and CJ" said Stewie. "However, they appear quite often in the story"

"It took a while until Tilly and CJ learned to talk and became noticeable characters, but at first they just were normal kids like Maddie" said Rosie. "However, at the beginning of Meg's Family, Malcolm fleshed them out, and turned Tilly into a super genius like Stewie, and CJ into a retard like his dad and grandpa"

"There's something about Tilly that has been bugging me for a while" said Stewie, rubbing his chin. "Did you ever notice that, in the recent chapters, she became the source of every supernatural thing of the story?" asked Stewie.

"What do you mean?" asked Rosie.

"Look at the later episodes" said Stewie. "When Meg got cloned was because of one of her inventions, when the Griffins and Murdocks got superpowers was because of Tilly stuffing nuclear waste under the house's backyard, when Maddie grew to giant size was yet again due to other of Tilly's inventions…it seems that she's the Spellbook of that story"

"Maybe you have a point there" said Rosie. "There has been long time since the last chapter which focused on Tilly and CJ"

"Anyway, I guess that we covered the most important OCs" said Stewie. "Shall we move to the canon characters?"

"Why not" said Rosie. "Let's start with grandpa Peter. In this story, he is such an annoying and childish jerk"

"What it comes to mean that he's just like the current show" said Stewie.

"Peter keeps abusing on mom in this story too, however, unlike the actual show, there's somebody who actually stands for her" said Rosie, and a picture of Zack fighting Peter appeared in the screen.

"Sometimes I think that Malcolm only uses the Meg bashing as an excuse of Peter bashing, but, well, who can blame him. The Fatman becomes more and more of a jerk as the seasons go" commented Stewie.

"However Malcolm sometimes goes a bit overboard with the whole Meg bashing/Peter bashing cycle, as making chapters build around this premise" explained Rosie.

"Let's talk about that vile woman" said Stewie.

"Grandma?" asked Rosie.

"Yup"

"Well, grandma didn't have as much development as other characters, and, like in the show, she's a background character that provides advice to some characters and tries to keep peace between Peter and Zack" said Rosie. "And, like Tilly and CJ, despite not being the main character, she still has a lot of prominence and screentime, which is good"

"Lois actually had an episode focused on her, in which she's kidnapped by an evil robot who wants to replace her" said Stewie.

"Sadly, there aren't too any things that we can say about Lois in this story" said Rosie. "Also, she's rather inconsistent when it comes to mom. Sometimes she's a good mother towards her, being caring, loving and protective, while other times she's just joins Peter in abusing mom"

"Let's move to Meg" said Stewie. "Meg is the central character of this story, which is totally wrong at all levels"

"Stewie…" sighed Rosie.

"Okay…" grumbled Stewie. "What was I saying? Oh, yes! Most of the chapters of this story are based around her"

"We saw chapters in which her marriage with Zack went through some problems, but in the end they overcome them, chapters about her trying to be popular at school and making new friends, or chapters in which she tries to have a new and better image" said Rosie. "These last kind of chapters are usually attached to Meg getting back her makeover"

"Worth to say that there aren't too many chapters in which she bonds with Maddie" said Stewie. "Malcolm should write a chapter about that"

"Stewie, I think that we're abusing a bit on Malcolm" said Rosie. "We already said that there he should do more chapters about Tilly and CJ, more chapters about Lois, more chapters about Meg and Maddie's relationship…give him a break! I think that Meg's Boyfriend/family is already one of the most varied stories when it comes to character development"

"Sorry, it's that I love to criticize everybody for the sake of my ego" said Stewie. "Okay, let's go with the fatboy"

"You mean Chris, right?" asked Rosie. "Well, Chris doesn't have as much screentime as other characters, but well, most of the FG authors say that writing about Chris is very hard"

"However, there have been quite a few chapters focusing on him" said Stewie. "Most of them, fleshing out his relationship with Jillian, and sometimes with his kids"

"And…I guess that's all we can say about Chris" said Rosie. "Let's go with you"

"Despite my screentime and development have been greatly reduced for the sake of that fat.." however, Stewie then noticed Rosie looking at him angrily, her eyes glowing blue "…I mean, for the sake of my beautiful sister Meg, I still have some screentime, however I must share my development with Maddie. Sometimes I think that I only appear n this story because of Maddie. The same goes for the other Meg stories"

"Come on, I'm sure that it's not for that" said Rosie.

"Sure? Look at Meg Apparition! A Meg fic in which Meg doesn't have a daughter and I barely appeared!" whined Stewie.

"What do you want? You already have a lot of screentime in the show." Said Rosie, while rolling her eyes. "I guess that it will be by season with when the Brian/Stewie obsession will fade from the writers."

"Well, let's continue to talk about me" said Stewie. "As you pointed before, the me of that universe shares a brother/sister like bond with Maddie. There was a chapter in which I wanted to get rid of Maddie forever by time travelling to the past and prevent Meg and Zack from meeting each other"

"However, you later discovered that you missed her a lot, and you have to fix the timeline again" said Rosie. "I really liked that chapter. It reminded me 'Meet the Quagmires'. I hope that Ander will make a chapter like that too."

"I think that Ander has copied Malcolm too much already" said Stewie. "Let's go with Brian"

"Until recently, Brian didn't have any chapters focused on him" said Rosie. "However, like many other characters, Brian is always there, to give his opinion and sometimes advice when needed. And, of course, speaking out his mind"

"Malcolm reflected perfectly how annoying can be that dog some times" said Stewie. "Also, after breaking with Jillian, it seems that he's unable to find another girlfriend. Malcolm also retuned Brian to his original role of Peter's best friend, and he barely spend time with me"

"Yet again, damn to hell with him for trying to be original, right?" asked Rosie.

"Other characters worth of mention are Joe Cleveland and Quagmire" said Stewie. "Quagmire even had a chapter focused on him. Herbert also have some apparition, trying to break Chris and Jillian"

"Lana Lockhart comes again in this story as the preschool teacher" said Rosie. "And, of course Jillian has a lot of screentime here"

"However, we cannot end the review without mentioning all the secondary OCs that enriches this story" said Stewie. "Like Valarie, Zack and Jillian's hippie mom, Meg's goth friend raven, Lobster the giant Lobster, Zack's estranged son Cody, Corvette, Lucifer and Zack's dad Frank, who was a fat bastard even worse than the Fatman, but luckily is dead"

"Well, I think that that's all we can say about Meg's Boyfriend/Family. Two great stories full of humour, family issues, drama, romanticism and some action scenes"

"Stay tuned for the next chapter of 'This is not another Review Fic'" said Stewie. "We will take a look at Brian's Dillema"

"Goodbye!" said Rosie and Stewie in unison.

**End**


	2. Brian's Dillema

**After seeing the success of the previous chapter(I got 3 reviews more than I expected) I decided to do another review of one of my favourite stories. This time will be a non-Meg centric fic, for the sake of the variety. Enjoy.**

**Review #****2: Brian's Dillema**

In the same talk show set we saw in the previous episode, we see Meg and Matt sat in two couches.

"Hello everybody" said Meg. "Welcome to another edition of 'This is not another review fic'. I'm Meg Griffin-Kennedy"

"And I'm Matthew Kennedy" said Matthew. "Today we will have a look at one of the best written and most underrated stories of this website: Brian's Dillema"

"Brian's Dillema is a romantic story about Brian and mom" said Meg.

"It starts with Haylias -its author- removing Peter's most amazing superpower: The anti karma shield" said Matt. "So in this story, unlike in the actual show, Peter's irresponsible behaviour and jerkiness backfires at him"

"We could summarize this story in a couple of lines, mostly due to the fact that this story is very short compared to Meg's Boyfriend/Family, but we're going to make an extensive analysis instead" said Meg. "So let's tell our readers how this story begins"

"The first of the three arcs of the story, 'Labours of Love' (which is also the best one), starts showing how displeased is Lois with her marriage, mostly due to her husband's love for beer" said Matt. "And Brian angsting about the fact that Lois will never be his. However, this is an obvious hint that Lois WILL be his at some point of the story"

"That first chapter has one of the funniest Stewie lines I've ever heard" said Meg "If I'm going to kill her I will need to separate her from that frying pan".

"In the next chapter we have Brian angsting a little more. However, in the third chapter we get into the story. Brian, taking advantage of Lois being a bit drunk, and kissed her as there's no tomorrow"

"Brian is a great kisser" said Meg, remembering her date with him at a school dance.

"Meg!!" shouted Matt, glaring at her angrily.

"But you're a much better kisser" quickly replied Meg.

"Much better" said Matt, satisfied.

"Let's continue with the story. Soon after they kiss, dad finds out what happened, which is very surprising considering his incredibly low intellect" said Meg. "Dad then, full of anger, tries to beat the crap out of Brian"

"Well, it serves him right" said Matt. "If somebody who was supposed to be my friend tried to steal my wife, I'll be very mad at him. Fortunately, I don't have any friends…wait, that's bad. I don't have any friends!" cried Matt.

"Well, but dad, without his anti karma shield, can't fool anybody anymore, and he doesn't value mom at all. In fact, he's the most selfish, idiot and thoughtless guy I've ever met. I don't want my parents to get divorced, but no wonder that mom dumped him in the following chapters" said Meg.

"Thanks, you practically spoil the review" said Matt

"Oops, sorry" said Meg innocently.

"Anyway, while Peter was beating Brian, Lois came to save him. She took him to a hospital, along with Stewie" said Matt. "Later is revealed that Peter was totally drunk when he did this, and didn't remember anything"

"In the following chapter, Brian awoke in the hospital, surrounded by mom, Chris, Stewie and me" said Meg. "Fortunately, his wounds weren't too serious"

"In that very moment, Peter also wakes up with a hangover, not remembering anything from the past hours, and he's surprised to see that there's nobody at home" continued Matt. "But later will remember. When that happened, he quickly calls Brian and apologizes him, but it's too late. And this is when we see what happens to Peter when he loses his anti karma shield"

"Indeed" said Meg. "Dad then went to the hospital in a vain attempt to fix everything (he was even willing to forgive mom and Brian), but mom and the others fled from him. Dad then surprises all with another flash of intelligence, and he locks all the bank accounts, so mom can't hide at any motel"

"However, Peter forgot that Lois' dad is a rich bastard" said Matt. "So she decided to ask him for help. And, knowing that she broke up with Peter, Carter agreed to help Lois lending her some money"

"Following that, we see that Lois marries Brian" said Meg. "Wait, I though that, before marring somebody else, you must divorce from your first spouse first"

"Well, it's just a fanfic" said Matt. "And it's not just a normal fanfic, but a Family Guy fanfic. You may expect a lot of illogical nonsense"

"After their wedding (and their honeymoon), the time skips two years" continued Meg. "And the whole family decides to pay Peter a visit, so he doesn't feel so lonely"

"In these last two chapters we see a lot of things" said Matt. "We see the effect of Brian's parenting: The kids are much happier with him than with Peter(although in Meg's case it isn't surprising), Meg is now 19, atheist, and is studying art at the college"

"That's a bit weird" said Meg. "I though that Chris was the artist of the family. And I'm very proud of being catholic. Despite it was fun to see dad eating pavement"

"Speaking of Chris, he's not the fat and stupid kid we knew and loved, but a muscular and smart teen. Another obvious effet that Haylias also deosn't know what to do with Chris, just like the rest of the authors " said Matt. "And Stewie didn't changed very much at all, except that in these two years bonded a lot with Brian, and another character"

"Brian itself also changed. He's now sober" said Meg. "I guess that that's because he's happy now that he lives with the woman of his dreams, doesn't need to drown his sorrows in alcohol"

"At the end of this arc, Peter tries to kill Brian with a pillow while he's asleep" said Matt. "But his attempt is fooled by Stewie"

"Followed by Peter leaving the house forever" said Meg. "He left a note in the fridge. I wonder why haylias hasn't show what was written on it"

"We are also introduced to the very first OC of the story: Rose Griffin, who happens to be Brian and Lois' daughter" said Matt.

(Sadly, we don't have a picture of her)

"Another odd thing from this fic" said Meg. "I though that mom didn't want any more kids"

"Well, maybe Brian made up her mind" said Matt. "Let's speak about Rose. First of all, apart from being Stewie's half sister, she's also his best friend. Brian depicts her as beautiful and intelligent. Although when I try to picture her in my mind, she's very far from beautiful."

"Despite it isn't confirmed, it's very plausible that she may inherit Brian's liberal views" added Meg.

"Well, and I guess that that's all we can say about Rose" said Matt. "So let's move to the next arc"

"The second arc is named 'The return of the two'" said Meg. "This arc begins with the family caring very little about dad's went missing for some months"

"Peter haters are going to love this story" commented Matt.

"The first plot of this story is about Stewie trying to kill mom" said Meg. "Oh, and don't ask why I know that Stewie is an evil genius matricidal baby. Remember that I'm OOC in this pseudo-story"

"However, Stewie then remembers that Eliza Pinchley, that little british girl, also wanted Lois to be death, so he called her for aid. Eliza then breaks from the orphanage and heads to Quahog" said Matt.

"We also meet a new OC, Alex", my boyfriend (and later husbad) in this story" said Meg.

"Alex is s elf-insert of the author. He met Me at the art school, and fell in love" said Matt. "And if you're wondering, no, they won't have a daughter"

"We also see that Chris is sill with Anna, that interim at the Quahog vet" said Meg.

"Maybe Haylias though that they will be still together after Long John Peter" said Matt.

"Later, in a family picnic, Stewie, along with Eliza, planed to kill mom" continued Meg. "But fortunately for mom, Rose discovered Stewie's plan, and convinced him that he has no reason for killing Lois. In my opinion, Stewie made up his mind really fast. Even faster than Anakin Skywalker turning to the Dark Side"

"Then, Stewie realizes of his mistake and tries to stop Eliza from murdering Lois, in which he's successful" said Matt. "However, Eliza won't give up that easily, so she, Stewie and Rose engage into a brutal fight, that ends with Eliza losing."

"Right after that, Eliza is recruited for the 'Nemesis', a group composed by people who hate our family for some reason, just like Connie D'Amico, Bretram, Ernie the Chicken, James Woods and more people"

"They steal Rupert, in order to luring Stewie to an abandoned warehouse, which turned to be a trap set by this group" said Matt. "Stewie and Rose go there to rescue the puppet, followed by the rest of the family. There are confronted by Nemesis, revealing all of its members, and another fight starts"

"Seriously, I don't know why Haylias was so into fights, when it's obvious that it isn't the best thing he write about" wondered Meg.

"In the chaos of the battle, Peter joins them, along with Joe, Cleveland and Quagmire, as a third faction. And the fight continues" said Matt.

"The battle ends with the warehouse exploding, killing most of the people inside it, including Brian" said Meg. "But later is revealed that he survived the explosion"

"Meg, you won't stop spoling the story, will you?" asked Matt, annoyed.

"Sorry again!" said Meg.

"Anyway, that lead us to the third arc, 'A Familiar attitude'" said Matt. "This arc started with Rose feeling from house because she didn't want to eat dog food. Later, Stewie joins her. Haylias said at the beginning of the chapter that this was a 'Road to..' arc. Well sorta. Although they didn't even abandon Quahog"

"It takes quite a lot of time for the family to realize of this" said Meg. "But when they do, they immediately began to search fro them"

"Apart from Brian, we find that Eliza and Bertram also survived the explosion, and wants to exact their revenge on Stewie and Rose, taking advantage that they fled from home" said Matt. "But that's not all. Peter also survived the explosion, and wants to use Stewie and Rose to revenge on Brian"

"Which he does" continued Meg. "At the end of the arc, we find that the breaks from Brian's car were cut, and, unable to stop the car, fell to the ocean"

"Oh, and this time Brian dies for real" said Matt. "And he later goes to heaven, where he meets Matthew Ryder"

"He asks Ryder fro saving her daughter from Peter, which he does" said Meg. "Later, Stewie and Rose are saved by Eliza and Bertram"

"Another really fast heel face turn…" said Matt.

"In the epilogue, we see what happened with the other characters" said Meg. "And that the story connects with 'A good man is hard to find'"

"Haylias still has to finish this story" said Matt. "However, anybody can be satisfied if he or she reads until the epilogue"

"Now that we talked about the story, shall we go to the cannon characters?" asked Meg.

"Sure!" said Matt. "Let's start with Peter"

"Dad here goes from his usual moronic and childish attitude to become a resented and vengeful man, who wants to exact revenge on someone who stole everything from him" said Meg.

"This is an interesting twist of the character, yet not completely OOC" said Matt. "It's obvious that, despite it may be the opposite, Peter does care for his family"

"Let's go with mom" said Meg. "Mom, just like every other story in this site, doesn't get too much development, despite being one of the main characters"

"Also, in this story, Lois' loyalty for Peter fades at the beginning of the story, when she realizes that she can't stand Peter anymore, and that Brian is a much better choice" said Matt. "It's a shame that we didn't see more development on her"

"Let's go with me" said Meg. "In this story, I'm a mere background character, but I don't care. There are enough stories with me as the central character"

"In this story you're married with another OC, but there isn't too much focus on this pairing" said Matt. "Although we did see the effects of Brian's parenting, and the fact that you don't have to stand Peter anymore"

"Let's move on Chris" said Meg.

"Uh…it's really necessary?" asked Matt, doubting. "I don't think that there is to many things to say about Chris."

"Sure…let's go with Brian then" said Meg.

"Brian is the main character of this story" said Matt.

"Or at least, he is the main character of the first arc" said Meg. "In the first arc, he wins mom's heart and breaks his friendship with Peter in the process. He gest most of the screentime and focus of this arc"

"Despite the author shows some scenes in which Brian laments of losing a friend, seems that winning Lois made worth of it" said Matt.

"There's one thing that bugged me about Brian, and by the way, about Rose" said Meg. "It seems that they're ashamed of being dogs"

"Now that you mention it, it's true" said Matt. "That's like a homosexual guy ashamed of being gay, or a black guy who wants to be white. It was a bit OOC, at least for Brian"

"Yeah, people should be proud of what they are" said Meg.

"Well, let's go with Stewie" said Matt.

"Stewie doesn't get too much development in the first arc" said Meg. But his screentime is greatly increased in the next two arcs"

"We see some sort of character development on him. He finally understands that Lois isn't his enemy" said Matt. "Worth of mention that any jokes are made by any characters implying that Stewie may be gay"

"Well, Haylias scores in originality" said Meg. "We're running out of time. What else we could say about this story?"

"Fourth wall jokes are spread across the whole story. Haylias loves to break the fourth wall" said Matt. "And he does it rather well"

"Also, the author put little emphasis on humour and flashbacks, but this is compensated by an excellent story and character development(at least in the first arc)" said Meg.

"Also, let me say again that this is one of the best written stories of this site" said Matt.

"If you hadn't read yet, you should take a look" said Meg.

"Also, for people who accuses the fans of this story(or people who likes the Brian/Lois pairing at all) for being furry fans, let me explain that it would be true if the Brian/Lois pairing was focused on sex(like many Stewie/Brian gay fanfics), which is not" said Matt. "Besides, although Brian is a dog, his attitude and intelligence makes him more like a human than a real dog."

"Well, I guess that that's all we could say about this story" said Meg.

"The next chapter will review another great Meg story: Attack of the 100 foot Meg Griffin" said Matt.

"Goodbye" to everybody! I hope that you enjoyed this little trip" said Meg.

**End**


	3. The Spellbook

**Review #3: the Spellbook**

(A/N: Credit goes for Malcolm Fox, who actually wrote this review)

We open up the scene inside of what appears to be a movie theater. Sitting on  
the balcony are Stewie and his younger neice Maddie.

"Good evening, I'm Stewie Griffin," said Stewie.

"And I'm Madeline Murdock," said Maddie, "Today, we'll be doing something  
different."

"Yes, it seems that review fics are all the rage these days on the FG section  
of the site," said Stewie, "That is why Malcolm Fox has decided to take his  
hand in the matter."

"Today we will be reviewing Ander Arias' The Spellbook," said Maddie, "If you  
haven't already guessed from the title, it's a story about a Spellbook."

"The story is quite like Meg's Boyfriend/Family except there's magic," said  
Stewie.

"Hold on, it's nothing like Meg's Boyfriend/Family," said Maddie, "You have  
no proof!"

"Oh really? Let's see," said Stewie, "Meg meets a guy and marries him."

"Everybody does that," said Maddie.

"And she gets pregnant," said Stewie.

"Everyone does that, too," said Maddie.

"...With a girl," continued Stewie.

"That doesn't mean anything," said Maddie.

"And Jillian's having TWINS," said Stewie.

"Okay, so maybe a few things were INSPIRED by MF's story," said Maddie, "But  
it does quite hold it's own grounds as it's own story."

"C'mon! Even the writing format is practically the same!" said Stewie, "It's  
like a freaky spinoff with magic."

"Okay, can we just review the story?" asked Maddie.

"Alright, a little sypnosis of the story," said Stewie, "On Meg's 18th  
birthday, the fatman goes into an eerie looking shop and purchases a Spellbook  
for her birthday. But the thing is, the spellbook actually works and Meg can  
do whatever spell she wants with it. Then one day... I USE THE SPELLBOOK TO  
TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

"No! Do NOT do that again!" warned Maddie, "Anyway, other than the Stewie  
part, that's the spellbook in a nutshell. The story itself is pretty much like  
Family Guy except for the spellbook which is more like a magical plot device  
than anything."

"Kind of like Tilly?" asked Stewie.

"I guess, except the spellbook doesn't think everyone else is an idiot," said  
Maddie, "Anyway, the chapters themselves will often range from funny to  
suspenseful and Ander seems to have a good cast of characters."

"Let's start with Matt Kennedy, shall we," said Stewie, "When you first meet  
him, you wouldn't think he would be of much importance to the story. You'd  
think he was just there to be Meg's obligatory love interest who would appear  
from time to time much like Kevin Swanson."

"Who?" asked Maddie.

"The Swanson kid who lives next door," said Stewie.

"Oh, you mean Susie," said Maddie.

"No, Kevin. He's Joe's son," said Stewie, "...The one who Meg had a crush  
on... he was in the first 3 seasons of the show... OH C'MON! HE SAVED YOUR  
LIFE ONCE!"

"...Stop taking crazy pills," said Maddie, "Anyway, Kennedy eventually  
becomes Meg's boyfriend which promotes him to a main character. He then later  
becomes her husband and lives in the household."

"Which is pretty good... for a guy who doesn't do much," said Stewie.

"Okay, I'll admit it seems as though Matt appears as more of a background  
character than a main one, but this does improve," said Maddie, "Especially in  
alter chapters where he actively takes part in adventures."

"Personality wise, Matt is pretty normal," said Stewie, "But he does seem to  
have some quirks to him. I do believe he is a wrestling fan."

"Another character I'd like to talk about is Sophie, Matt's little sister,"  
said Maddie, "At first I though she was his story's answer to me."

"I think he created her as my love interest," said Stewie.

"Either way, she was the obligatory female baby playmate for Stewie," said  
Maddie, "She was cute, sweet, and completely oblivious to the fact that Stewie  
was evil."

"EVERYONE'S completely obvlivious to the fact that I'm evil," said Stewie,  
"Well, except you and Tilly."

"Yeah, that's why I had her install a shock chip in you in case you get out  
of line," said Maddie.

"Wait, you had a what installed in me?" asked Stewie angrily.

"Moving on," said Maddie, "Sophie and Stewie hung out a lot and it looked  
like there was going to a be thing between you two."

"But then it seemed like she was replaced," said Stewie.

"I.. was cloned!" said Maddie, "That's right, we're now talking about my  
half-sister Rosie Kennedy, the first of the two Maddie wannabes."

"She's basically Maddie with powers and a pet firebird," said Stewie.

"I like Rosie," said Maddie, "She's a pretty fun character since she's  
supernatural, but sometimes I feel as if the Phoenix was a bit overkill."

"You're just mad because YOU don't have a bird who could breathe fire," said  
Stewie.

"Yeah..." said Maddie, "Well, other than the powers Rosie is just like any  
other girl. She's not nearly as snarky or smart-assish like me, but she's  
stilla fairly enjoyable character."

"Ooh! Now let's get to the baddies!" said Stewie.

"The three witches?" asked Maddie, "Okay, let's move on to Mirriam, Lorraine,  
and Jeanne. They were the three witches who originally owned the spellbook.  
They almost ruled the world until they were stopped by the French Inquisition  
and burned on the stake."

"They sound like my kind of ladies," said Stewie.

"They've appeared quite a few times," said Maddie, "First in possesion of  
Mom, Grandma, and Aunt Jillian, and then later after Rosies was born when they  
created new bodies."

"Let's not forget about the crossover," said Stewie.

"Yeah, it's funny how an over 800 year old witch got beat by two one year old  
girls," said Maddie.

"They started out as stereotypically evil witches," said Stewie, "Then they  
gained the personality quirks of their former hosts."

"They're used rarely which makes them seem fresh, but you know something bad  
will happen when they're around," said Maddie, "Now enough about the  
characters. Back to the story itself. Now there are some grammer mistakes but  
keep in mind that the author is NOT American. He's Spanish so this is to be  
expected."

"If you've read Meg's Family/Boyfriend, this will seem familiar," said  
Stewie, "Like we said, the writing styles are pretty similar and so is the  
humor at times."

"And sometimes if you look REAL closely, some chapter actually parrallel each  
other's stories at times," said Maddie, "It's really interesting when you look  
at it."

"Overall it's a fun story if you're looking for Family Guy plus magic," said  
Stewie, "Though you may be disappointed when you find out it has nothing to do  
with Harry Potter. Anyway we give The Spellbook an 8/10."

"That's all for today, I'm Maddie Murdock," said Stewie.

"And I'm Stewie Griffin," said Stewie, "Thanks... for reading."


	4. Attack of the 100 foot Meg Griffin

**Review #****4: Attack of the 100 foot Meg griffin**

We see Peter and Lois, wearing formal suits, in the talk show set from the previous reviews.

"Welcome to another instalment of 'This is not another review fic'. I'm Peter Griffin" said Peter

"And I'm Lois Griffin" said Lois. "Today we will talk about another Meg story: Attack of the 100 foot Meg Griffin"

"Gee, another story about Meg?" asked Peter. "Why we don't review a story about a worthwhile character like me?"

"Because there aren't any remarkable stories about you" said Lois.

"Okay. How about if we review the FG episodes focused on me?" asked Peter.

"Alright" said Lois. "And now let's review the following chapters starring my dear husband: I dream of Jesus, Tales of a Third Grade Nothing, Family Gay, and the Juice is Loose. All these episodes can be reviewed using just a single word, Do you want to hera it?" asked Lois bitterly.

"Oh, shut up" said Peter, upset.

"Well, going to this fanfic" continued Lois. "As the title implies, this story is about Meg growing 100 foot tall after being exposed to a radioactive meteor. This is an obvious parody of the cult movie 'Attack of the 50 foot woman'"

"Well, if by 'exposed' you mean that it entered via anal way…hehehehehehehe…anal…hehehehehehe ass…." Laughed Peter.

"This story is very well written when it comes to grammar, spelling and vocabulary, all the characters are totally in, it mixes humour with drama and some angst, has many anime references and flashbacks, and other more subtle references that only giantess fetishist will get" said Lois.

(A/N. just don't ask how I know that)

"This story is segmented in eight chapters" said Peter. "In the first one, Meg gets that radioactive piece of crystal that makes her grow to the size of Godzilla."

"In the second chapter, all the Family worries about Meg's condition, however, Meg is the one that suffers most. Being that big it ain't easy" said Lois. "Poor little big Meg had to sleep in a circus tent in the backyard."

"That chapter follows with meg fighting a giant catgirl, who is my archnemesis Ernie's adoptive daughter" said Peter. "Needless to say, meg wins the fight"

"In the third chapter, the story deeps more into the consequences of Meg becoming a giantess, just like the large amount of food she needs to eat every day" said Lois. "Meg also was having a really hard time, wondering how her life was going to be onwards, and the impossibility of getting a boyfriend or finishing school"

"Well, it's not like Meg was going to have more luck with boys in her normal size, hehehe" laughed Peter.

"This is also one of the few stories that prominently features a character disliked by the vast majority of Family Guy fas: Neil Goldman" explained Lois. "Who happens to have a giantess fetish, and unwittingly gives Peter an idea of making profit out of Meg by doing a homemade film"

"I really had a great time filming that movie" said Peter. "I made Meg to wera just a bikini and eat sharks, stomp wrecked cars and make provocative poses at the beach. I also got a lot of money after making that commercial for the Patucket Pat beer"

"However, Meg got a chance of using her size for helping others" said Lois. "She was able to bring firetrucks to a nearby building on fire, and rescued some people trapped inside the doomed building"

"However, begin Meg, she ended screwing things up, reigniting the fire with a fart" pointed Peter.

"Well, nobody got hurt, right?" asked Lois. "Anyway, let's move to the next chapter"

"Chapter four, despite being quite long, the plot doesn't move forward too much" said Peter. "We see more scenes of Meg struggling through her size, and the family trying to comfort her"

"This chapter have a very tender moment between Meg and Neil at the end, when he says all the reasons of why he likes her" said Lois. "However, we also get in the end Connie getting news of Meg becoming a celebrity, which drive us to the core of the plot"

"Chapter 5 stars with me arranging a ceremony to give Meg the keys of the city, as a reward for saving those lifes in the fire that happened in chapter 3" said Peter.

"However, we start to think that there's something odd with it" said Lois. "Meg wasn't very enthusiastic with the idea either"

"But she decided to go when she knew that she got free food" said Peter.

"The ceremony seems to go without any problem" said Lois. "But when Mayor West asks Meg to give a gratitude speech, Meg was fired with water balloons filled with paint. Meg also began to feel uneasy"

"And then Connie shows up, revealing that all the ceremony was arranged by her with the only purpose of humiliate her" said Peter.

"But that wasn't all" said Lois. "Connie also poisoned Meg's food, and, when she was about to die, she told her that we helped her with her sick plan, as some kind of backlash againt us " said Lois

"It seems that she was a bit resented for that time I introduced her to fire extinguisher…or when Brian humiliated her at the prom…or when you sent Quagmire to her birthday party…" said Peter.

"However, fortunately, all the peanut butter that Connie used for poisoning Meg wasn't enough to kill her, and survived the subsequent anaphylactic shock" said Lois.

"But unfortunately for us, Meg bought Connie's lie, and tried to kill us too" said Peter. "Meg tried to kill both us and Connie. Thanks God that we were able to flee in time. Unfortunately, Connie didn't get what she deserved"

"Just wait and see. You know, I always knew that Meg was going to explode some day" said Lois. "Unfortunately for Quahog, she decided to release her bottled rage when she can tear apart buildings with no effort"

"And we're now into chapter six" said Peter. "Meg, blinded by rage, began her rampage on Quahog, attempting to find us and Connie and give us a merciless and painful death"

"The author made a great job by depicting Meg's bottled rage being finally unleashed.

"The prayers of those who wanted Meg to get revenge on everybody are answered in the form of this chapter" said Peter. "Meg struck fear and destruction in the whole town."

"Meg wasn't like those B-movie monsters, who simply limit to destroy the city" said Lois. "Instead of doing that, Meg destroyed all the roads, the airport and the docks, isolating Quahog from the rest of the world, preventing anybody from fleeing"

"They also send military forces to stop the rampaging Meg, but it was futile" said Peter.

"After that, we decided that we couldn't stand there doing nothing, so we decided to confront our gigantic and crazed daughter who wanted to kill us" said Peter. "That wasn't very bright on our part"

"What leads us to chapter seven" said Lois. "The climax of the story, and probably, the best chapter of it"

"We're trying to find Meg, which is a very easy task since she's taller than most of the buildings" said Peter. "Meg is trying to find Connie, ravaging Quahog in her path"

"Knowing that Meg wanted to kill us too, we acted as a living bait in order to lure Meg to the hospital, where they finally build a colonoscope big enough to get that radioactive meteor from her ass" said Lois.

"Unfortunately, it didn't work, and Meg was able to catch us" said Peter.

"Fortunately for us, she didn't kill us in that moment, because she wanted Connie first, and left us in the rooftop of some building" said Lois.

"After that, Meg was attacked by tanks and helicopters, led by Joe" said Peter. "But, just like the last time, it was useless. Meg easily destroyed the tanks and the helicopters. However, it provided the readers some action scenes."

"Joe even formed the CrippleTron" said Lois. "But the result was just the same. It seemed that nothing could stop Meg's unstoppable rage"

"We even tried to attract Meg to the hospital by using a Connie lookalike, but it was futile, because in that moment, Meg found the real Connie"

"Yes, this is what a lot of fans of this story were expecting" said Lois. "Connie tried to escape from Meg, but it's useless trying to flee from a 100 foot tall person, and Meg caught her almost effortesly"

"Meg then proceeded to beat, hurt and humiliate Connie in every way she could" said Peter.

"That must be the first time in the whole story in which Meg thinks of her size as something good. Finally she was able to retaliate on Connie for all the times that made her school life a living hell" said Lois. "The author depicted Meg getting some kind of sadistic pleasure by using her giant size to torment her former tormentor"

"Meanwhile, Stewie used his special spaceship(that one from 'emission impossible') to shrink himself and travel inside Meg's body to pull out the meteor. "said Peter. "My god, to travel inside Meg's body…that must be really disgusting"

"Closing to the end of the chapter, we made one last chance to strike some sense in Meg, and convince her that we didn't have nothing to do with her murder attempt, and were able to made her to stop destroying Quahog"

"You made a really tender and heart warming speech, Lois" said Peter. "Probably, one of the best parts of the chapter"

"However, my speech didn't make Meg to drop the idea of revenging on Connie, and she decided to end her in the most horrible way she could think: she ate Connie alive" said Lois.

"Fortunately for Connie, Stewie, who was at that moment inside Meg's body, decided to reluctantly save her by forcing Meg to throw up" said Peter.

"And the worst was yet to come" said Lois. "Because a squadron of jet fighters bombarded Meg, making her to fall over power lines, that electrocuted her, ending her life" said Lois sadly.

"But, as anybody could expect, being a fic made by an author who loves Meg, this wasn't our daughter's end" said Peter. "Death appeared to carry away Meg's body, but after begging him for her live, he decided to call God and asked him to bring Meg to live, in exchange for all the times that Death spared Dick Cheney's life"

"And Meg was back to life" said Lois. "But that wasn't all, because in that moment, Stewie was able to pull the shard out of Meg's body, thus Meg returned to her regular size"

"Wow, this was such and intense chapter" said Peter. "A lot of things happened!"

"And we're not over yet" said Lois. "Because there's still one chapter more"

"That's right" said Peter. "The epilogue, shows us what happened after Meg's rampage and the conclusion of this wonderful story. Despite not having the climatic moments from the previous chapter, it is still a very enjoyable chapter. The city was destroyed, but thanks to the movie's profit, we were able to pay all the rebuilding."

"Also, Meg became incredibly popular at school, being the star of a movie" said Lois. "She also pulled a couple of little pranks on Connie and her friends as a warning of what will happen if she messes with her again. At least, after this whole issue, Meg was able to gather some self confidence, and didn't need to be a giantess to face Connie, and we learnt that we didn't love or care about Meg as much as she deserved. Our family become much more close after the whole affair"

"And that's the end of the story" said Peter.

"Or is it?" asked Lois.

"Uh?"

"We still don't know what happened with the meteor shard" said Lois. "After being dragged out from Meg's body, was later found in Langley Falls by the Smith Family"

"Stan and Steve got in a fight for the shard, but it ended down Hayley' throat, turning her into another giantess" said Peter. "That moment also has the funniest line of the whole story"

"And that's the end" said Lois. "And if somebody is wondering, no, Grey-X said that he wasn't going to write a continuation of the story featuring a giant Hayley"

"Is worth of mention that this story has no OCs" said Peter.

"Peter, shall we review how the characters were used?" asked Lois.

"Sure" said Peter. "Let's start with the titular chapter"

"Meg, the utter protagonist of this fanfic, is also the most developed character. She goes through three phases through the story: the first phase is sadness. After her massive growth spurt, Meg becomes really sad (even sadder than usual), realizing of how her life is so messed up, and all the problems that entails to be a giantess. There are also some sparks of optimist when a character puts some effort in comforting her"

"The second phase is madness" said Peter. "After being victim of a murder attempt and fooled into believe that we wanted to kill her, Meg became blinded with rage, and proceeded to destroy Quahog, trying to look for her murderers, stomping anything in her path"

"And her final phase is self confidence" said Lois. "Meg stopped trying for being popular (ironically, just when her popularity skyrocketed thanks to the homemade movie), stick to her friends, and had some confidence build to face Connie"

"Well, that's all about Meg" said Peter. "Let's go with me"

"In this story, you don't bash Meg as usual" said Lois. "In fact, you even show that you really care for her. However, you have to ruin it all by forcing her to make that homemade movie"

"Hey, at the end the movie was useful!" replied Peter.

"You're also the second to most developed character, and the author took a lot of time to develop a good and well developed father-daughter relationship between you and Meg from the beginning to the end" said Lois. "Well, let's talk about me"

"Unlike the last FG seasons, you really show a lot of love and affection towards Meg" said Peter. "You're also one of the pillars in which Meg supports in her most sad moments. But your crowning moment of coolness was in chapter seven, when you decided to face Meg, and were able to make her to drop the idea of us wanting to kill her" said Peter. "Well, let's go with Stewie"

"Stewie isn't very developed here" said Lois. "He had some random lines in each chapter, but his only remarkable action was when he dragged the shard out of Meg's body" said Lois. "Let's go with Brian"

"Like Stewie, Brian isn'y very developed either" said Peter. "Although he provides some comfort to Meg in her downing moments. Let's finish with Chris"

"Little can be said about Chris, except having some random lines and no noticeable actions. He was there mostly for some comical relief" said Lois. "This story focused primarily on Meg, you and me" said Lois. "Secondary/recurrent characters that have noticeable appearances are Neil Goldman, Quagmire, Cleveland, Joe, Tom Tucker, Dianne Simmons, Tricia Takanawa, Ollie Williams and a small appearance ofSarah(that lesbian with a crush on Meg), Meg's outcast friends and Seamus"

"Well, here concludes the review of this story, which is really worth of reading" said Peter.

"The next chapter will review 'Lust, Affairs and Love', a dramatic story about Brian and me" said Lois.

"Gee, another story about Brian and you? Where are we going to review a story about me?" asked Peter.

"When somebody writes a GOOD story focused on you" said Lois. "Goodbye everybody, this was 'This is Not another Review Fic'. Stay tuned!"

**End.**


	5. Lust, Affairs and Love

**Review #****5: Lust, Affairs and Love**

**(A/N: This review was been approved by the authoress of the fanfic)  
**

In the talk show set from the previous reviews, Meg and Brian are sat on a couch, looking at the camera.

"Welcome to another instalment of 'This is not another review fic'" said Meg. "I'm Meg Griffin"

"And I'm Brian Griffin" said Brian. "Today we will review a wonderful story in which both of us have a major appearance, but is focused on me most of the times"

"The story is _Lust, Affairs and Love_" Announced Meg.

"A romantic and dramatic story focused on me, in which, thanks God, I'm not paired with Stewie" said Brian "Shall we begin?"

"Sure. This story seems to be the standard Lois/Brian story, in which mom and Brian have an affair, and brawl ensues" commented Meg.

"Although this happens, the story follows a completely different route" said Brian. "Since that, I realize that my affair with Lois isn't right"

"Yes. Soon after that, Brian meets Clio, a kind and smart woman who happens to be a novelist" said Meg. "Brian takes an instant liking of her, but his insecurities take the best of him"

"My relationship with Clio is really well delivered" said Brian. "Although I do like her rather fast, I didn't idolize her, neither became her fanboy"

"Yup, it flowed rather good" said Meg. "But let's not ignore the fact that Brian and mom did have an affair, and dad eventually found it"

"As expected, Peter didn't take the news very good, however, he didn't exploded in rage" said Brian. "However, our relationship became really tense"

"On the other hand, you had a change of mind, and you finally realized what you did with mm was wrong" said Meg.

"But this isn't the only personality change" said Brian. "Become Lois became infatuated with me and began to pursue me in hopes to repeat the affair, however, I wasn't going to let that happen again. An interesting role reversal"

"With all these problems on his mind, Brian still had to deal with his growing feelings for Clio" said Meg. "Do you think that it's a good moment to talk about her?"

"Sure" said Brian. "She's the only OC in this story. It's unknown if she's a self insert"

"Despite Clio is far from being a Mary Sue, her personality isn't fleshed out very prominently, and we barely get any trait of her" said Meg. "Well, actually we do: she's very kind, intelligent and patient. She's also hypertense"

"Despite the story focuses on Clio a little more each chapter since her introduction, she doesn't overtake the story completely at any point" said Brian. "It seems that the authoress wanted to make Clio part of the story, rather than the centre of it. You know, nowadays is really hard to find an author in any fandom who uses his OCs this way"

"On an interesting note, Clio's Quagmire's cousin" said Meg. "However, this is more a plot device to give her a reason to visit Quahog rather than a part of her character"

"Since Clio's a famous novelist, maybe that's one of the first things that made me to fall in love with her" said Brian. "She was what I wanted to be"

"Well, enough talking about her" said Meg. "I think that it's time to talk about other parts of the story"

"By 'other parts of the story', are you referring to the parts in which _you_ appear?" asked Brian dryly, slipping a bit of malice.

"Well, considering that I barely appear on the show and that very few people write fanfiction focused on me…" said Meg.

"Oh, please, don't start with that again" complained Brian. "Okay, let's talk about you"

"Excellent" said Meg. "In this story, I don't get treated like crap, which is good" said Meg. "Also, with some help of Brian, I also retake my relationship with Michael"

"The authoress uses these parts to show the readers her disgust with the treatment Meg gets in the show" said Brian.

"Speaking of Michael, he's more than my love interest" said Meg. "Since he plays a small but important role in a future subplot"

"Yes, Michael becomes more than a simple doctor in the near future" said Brian.

"Said subplot starts when Brian brings Clio to the Griffin's, in order to meet her." Said Meg. "Mom shows rather unpleasant towards her, almost hostile" said Meg.

"The dinner, who was everything but nice, had a really horrible ending" said Brian. "Lois collapsed, and fell in a deep coma"

"This subplot, incredibly dramatic and almost tragic, would be much better if it wasn't eclipsed by Brian's love relationship with Clio" said Meg. "Which was still good, but began to be a bit tedious"

"Now that I see all the things that happened, I can believe that I could bear all the stress" said Brian.

"Well, that's because Clio cared a lot about you, and although you had doubts, she returned the feelings you had towards her" said Meg. "And no, you couldn't bear the stress. Otherwise, you didn't drown your sorrows on booze. However, you had some help. There was a part in the story, near the end, in which your cousin Jasper arrived to lend you a hand with Clio" said Meg. "You know, I was glad that Jasper did have a small but meaningful role in the story" said Meg.

"What do you mean?" said Brian.

"There are many Family Guy stories out there that introduce Jasper, and give him a lot of focus" said Meg, who began to show some irritation with each word. "But then you realize that said stories would be the same without him. He's completely irrelevant. It seems that they introduce him because….he's gay? And that's all. I'm glad that this wasn't the case"

"Yes" said Brian. "Now that you say it, I also realize that Stewie didn't have more attention than necessary."

"There were some things that obscured this story" said Meg. "The first one was the paragraphs. The chapters were segmented in rather thick paragraphs, with dialogue lines merged on them, which made the reading very hard"

"That's no good" said Brian. "You know, I did that in my novel too. Maybe that's why I didn't sell a copy"

Meg simply stared at him.

"What?" asked Brian, angry.

"Nevermind" said Meg. "Well, the other thing that bugged me were the scene changes. They were done very suddenly, with no kind of separation or transition line. That made the reading rather confusing"

"However, if you are able to read past that, you'll see plenty of good things" said Brian. "Like descriptive paragraphs, which were masterfully written, especially when it comes to the character's feelings"

"Yes, description of feelings is good if you are able to transmit said feelings to the readers." Said Meg.

"Speaking of Jasper, the authoress made a great job with him. He acted as some kind of intermediary between you and Clio." Said Meg. "Since he realized that you liked each other, but both of you needed a final push to actually become a couple"

"The good, old, Jasper" said Brian, nostalgic. "He was always there to help me when I needed. Another point to the authoress for getting his essence"

"Yes, she seems to get not Jasper but every character's essence" said Meg.

"Jillian also gets some screentime in the story" said Brian. "She also offers her help and support when needed too"

"Now that it comes to my mind, to support people when needed is a recurring theme in this story" said Meg.

"What do you mean?" asked Brian.

"Look at it closely" said Meg. "When mom fell in a coma, all of us were ravaged. However, you tried to hold the weight of the family on your shoulders, but you weren't able to do it while dealing with your own problems. And Clio, and to a lesser extent Jasper and Jillian were there to help you like you supported us. We also had the help from other people, like our neighbours and Michael. Speaking of which, you also helped us to reconile"

"I've never realized of it" said Brian. "That makes you to realize how important those around you are"

"The subplot reaches its climax when they announce that mom's only chance to survive is a brain operation with high percentage of death" said Meg

"Those were really dramatic moments" said Brian. "I also took the opportunity to clear things with Peter, assuring him that my feelings for Lois had gone, and that she loves hi, but he must do an effort to be a better husband"

"Fortunately for us, mom's operation was a success" said Meg. "Culminating the subplot in a really heartwarming moment between mom and dad"

"The only loose end left was my relationship with Clio" said Brian. "Although it seemed to develop rather good, I decided to tell her about my affair with Lois. She didn't take it very good, but fortunately, I was able to clear things up"

"This leads us to the beautiful epilogue, set in my wedding with Michael, and this time he doesn't leave me at the altar" said Meg.

"In the wedding I also ask Clio to marry me" said Brian. "I was finally able to overcome my fear to commitment and didn't push away Clio like I did with many other good women"

"Well, now that we're done with the story, shall we review the characters?" asked Meg.

"Sure" said Brian. "Since we talked about Clio earlier, we will only talk about canon characters"

"Let's start with you" said Meg. "You were the unquestionable protagonist of this story. Although at the beginning and some other times during the story you act gloomy and sad, after Clio's introduction you began to cheer up, little by little, motivated by her and supported by the family"

"Yes. Some character development is good" said Brian.

"You also have some arguments with dad, because you can't stand how uncaring is towards us" said Meg. "But we will talk about that later. You also acted as a supporting pillar for the family when needed. On an interesting note, the authoress did not mention anything slightly related to politics or liberalism, and focused on your charater development and inner troubles"

"Moving on you" said Brian. "Although not having a very prominent role, you get quite a few focus and development. With my help you gain some confidence and retake your relationship with Michael"

"Good to see another author that can see past the pointless and stale bashing I get in the show" said Meg.

"Although you said before that I became the main support of the family when Lois fell in a coma, you also helped too, taking care of your little brothers" said Brian. "Let's go with Peter"

"Dad gets an important role at the beginning of the story" said Meg. "Since he has major issues with you and mom after your affair. However, after the introduction of Clio, his presence in the story is reduced little by little until he only gets one or two lines per chapter, as comic relief. However, said lines were really funny"

"That's not entirely true" said Brian. "Peter's relationship with both Lois and me is also presented in a very serious way, starting rocky, but softening as the story progressed. Let's move on Lois"

"Like dad, mom seemed to have a big role in this story, since it was marked as Brian/Lois" explained Meg. "She suffered a radical character chang, when she was the one going after you, unlike the show or other Brian/Lois stories, which is usually the opposite"

"However, Lois' importance in the story became smaller after Clio's introduction" said Brian.

"Well, that's until he fell in a coma" remarked Meg. "Which became the core of a subplot, that could be better if the authoress didn't dedicate so many time to flesh the main romantic plot"

"Like many Brian/Lois stories, Lois felt that Peter didn't love or care about her like he did before, and looked for comfort in me" said Brian. "He act rather hostile towards Clio, but in the end, everything is solved and she and Peter reconciled.. Shall we go with Stewie?"

"Stewie isn't a spotlight stealer in this story, although he gets a far from negligible focus" said Meg. "His primary role is to be one of your supporting partners, but he also act as comic relief from time to time"

"Like I said before, Stewie's crush on me has been removed, as well as his ambiguous homosexuality" said Brian. "He is just my friend and confident…well, sorta"

"Otherwise than that, Stewie doesn't get much more things to do, which is good, since the story isn't about him, and he would only delay the progression if he had more attention than necessary" said Meg.

"Only Chris left from the family members" said Brian. "Chris' role in the story was barely unnoticeable. He popped from time to time to make a stupid but funny comment, and during the Lois subplot he showed worry for his mom"

"However, the authoress did try her best on him" said Meg. "But is extremely difficult to fit Chris in a story that its plot doesn't revolve around him. Practically nobody has done that yet"

"And now, we're going to mention three characters who were also important for the story. The first being my cousin Jasper" said Brian.

"Jasper visited Quahog in order to help Brian with Clio, but he did much more than that" said Meg. "When mom was in a coma, he did his best to comfort and help us"

"Like we said before, Jasper did have an important role in the story, unlike many others in which he's prominently featured" remarked Brian.

"The next one is Michael" said Meg. "Apart from being my boyfriend, he's also another good friend and supporter in times of sorrow."

"And last, but not least, we have Jillian" said Brian. "Who returned as a friend of mine, to offer to help me with Clio and support when Lois fell in a coma, like many others"

"Wow, I didn't realize how many people bothered to help us" said Meg. "This story has more subtle subtexts that many readers my see"

"Well, that's why Ander likes to review a story in its whole" said Brian. "You get to see things that you wouldn't see reviewing chapter by chapter"

"Well, I guess that we did a good job here" said Meg.

"Yes, we fleshed out all the good and not so good things from this marvellous story" said Brian. "So I guess that it's time to say goodbye for now"

"See you in the next edition of 'This is not another review fic'!" said Meg.

**End of Review.**


	6. Brian's Guide of Bad Writting

**Brian's Guide of Bad Writing**

Inside a small classroom, we see Stewie, Rosie, Sophie, Kyle, and Maya sat in their respective desks, kicking up a row, throwing balls of paper between themselves and throwing paper planes. Then, Brian, wearing a formal suit and carrying a valise, entered in the room. The row began to diminish little by little until all the kids were silent, looking at him.

"So, you want to be writers some day, don't you?" asked Brian, and all the kids assented. "Alright, then you'll learn a lot of things here about how to properly write a story. Today I'll give you the first lesson: bad writing and how to avoid it"

"Dog, you must be kidding" said Stewie bitterly. "You yourself are an abysmal writer! How the hell are you going to teach us to avoid bad writing?"

"Even if it's painful to admit, yes, I'm a bad writer. However, I did a small research, and found interesting tips about bad writing. Tips that now I'm going to teach you, so you can avoid most of the mistakes beginner writers like me do. Let's begin with the epitome of bad writing"

Brian then turned to the blackboard, and wrote 'Canon Defilement' in capital letters, and under it he wrote the words 'Mary Sue'.

"Can anybody tell me what is this?" asked Brian. Sophie raised her hand. "Sophie?"

"Although it has many definitions, a Mary Sue, is in essence a character with over the top abilities, little to none flaws, that overshadows the rest of the characters if we talk about original works or original fiction, or canon characters if we talk about fanfiction, and some cliché traits in order to make it an interesting and outstanding character, like unusual hair or eye colour, dramatic and/or tragic past, to be the last of its kind, or related to royalty or nobility" said Sophie, lie she was reading from a book.

"An excellent definition, Sophie" said Brian. "It's obvious that you did study"

Sophie smiled proudly, while the rest of the kids glared at her, unable to hold their antipathy in that moment.

"Sophie said a very good definition of what a Mary Sue is, but it's hard to determine when certain character is a Mary Sue. That's why there are Mary Sue subtypes" said Brian, and began to write said subtypes on the blackboard. "The first subtype we're going to see is the God Mode Sue" said Brian. "Can anybody say its definition?"

Stewie raised his hand.

"Yes, Stewie?" asked Brian.

"A God Mode Sue is a Mary Sue who's most prominent traits are its implausible and over the top powers" said Stewie.

"Good definition" praised Brian. "Yes, that's a God Mode Sue in a nutshell. A character incredibly powerful, who rarely has a weakness. If this wasn't enough, they probably get praised quite often for their powers and how the mankind would be doomed without him or her. You'd have a God Mode Sue if you remove from Superman his weakness to kryptonite. This is also known as Boring Invincible Hero. More subtypes?"

Maya raised her hand.

"Yes, Maya?" asked Brian.

"Canon Sue" said Maya. "A canon character turned into a Mary Sue, because said character is the author's favourite, and load him or her with Mary Sue traits"

"Good definition" said Brian. "Although a Canon Sue is also a Mary Sue in canon, we're not going to see that aspect. Yes, some authors like certain character and they tend to overwrite him, exalting his good traits and diminishing his bad traits, sometimes they go as far as denigrating other characters so he looks cool in comparison. You know, there's another subtype that is very similar to this one. Who can tell me which?"

This time was Rosie who raised her hand.

"Rosie?"

"Possession Sue" said Rosie. "A Canon character acting out of character to fit the author's liking"

"Exactly" said Brian. "Although this sometimes overlaps with Canon Sues, Possession Sues differs from the previous subtype that, rather than overwriting the character or reviling others, they act completely out of character. A generic example would be a man stated in canon to not be very smart, speaking in a way that seems to be intelligent. Another example would be a girl stated to be shy, but suddenly becoming rather extrovert and bold. Okay, who can come with another subtype?"

Kyle raised his paw.

"Yes, son?" asked Brian.

"Black Hole Sue" aid Kyle. "A Mary Sue which most prominent trait is that he or she is the centre of the universe, and it bends to her will"

"I couldn't define it better" said Brian. "If a God Mode Sue is notorious for his powers, a Black Hole Sue is notorious for his excessive focus and attention that the author puts on him, and how he bends the whole plot to facilitate her. This trait is shared by practically every Sue, but this subtype takes it to the extreme. And that's not all. She also has the annoying ability to bend the universe to her will, so the plot works for her, and it would never be this way, since the characters should be the ones working for the plot. Black Hole Sues tend to bring another bad writing trope, the Deus Ex Machinas. Now I'll end this part of the class with the last two subtypes. The first one is the Anti Sue. Can anybody tell me its definition?"

This time nobody answered.

"Nobody?" asked Brian, a bit astonished. "Think of it. The name must give you a hint"

"The name suggests being the opposite of a Mary Sue" said Rosie. "This is…an unnoticeable character?"

"No" said Brian. "You were right when you said that Anti Sues are the opposite of a Mary Sue, but you got it wrong. An Anti Sue, is ironically, one of the worst types of Mary Sue. And I said ironically because this subtype is many times the result of a beginner author who wants to avoid creating a Mary Sue. He loads his character with bad traits, lots of flaws, no abilities or talents, sometimes to the extreme of being useless. However, this character has the same amount of attention and focus like the standard Mary Sue, and the other characters show an incomprehensible amount of love and praise to him, regarding of being useless and/or very unlikeable"

"Oh, I get it!" said Stewie exalted, bouncing up and down on his chair. "A character that is so awful that the readers don't understand why the universe revolves around him!"

"Stewie got it right" said Brian. "At least, with the archetypical omnipotent purple haired goddess who is the embodiment of beauty and is friendly to all living things, the readers would get why she's so loved by the rest of the characters. But why they love a character that would be despised in real life? Good examples of this subtype are Peter Griffin from Family Guy and Bella Swan from the Twilight books. And now let's go with the last and only acceptable type of Mary Sue: the Parody Sue. I guess that everybody guessed that it's a parody of a Mary Sue."

The kids nodded in response.

"Parody Sues are, like the name suggests, a Mary Sue parodied. The author will constantly make fun of his over the top traits. Sometimes through other characters, who break the fourth wall by acknowledging and mocking this, and other times the Sue himself will brag about how awesome is he. The purpose of this character is laughs, and sometimes, to mock at Mary Sues in general" said Brian, who watched all the kids writing in their notebooks his explanations. "It's hard to find good Parody Sue examples, but I recently found one in Disney's Emperor's New Groove/Emperor's New School (Kuzco).Well, now that we're done with Mary Sues, let's move to another topic regarding bad writing"

Brian erased the words Mary Sue and wrote 'Radical Alterations', in capital letters too.

"Many authors tend to change radically many aspects of the work their fanfic is based on, and that's not good" said Brian. "The most obvious example would be changing a character already defined backstory"

"And why is that bad, dad?" asked Maya.

"Because it clashes with the established canon" replied Brian.

"But Brian" said Sophie. "Isn't fanfiction in general a big canon defilement?"

"Yes and no" said Brian. "Through fanfiction, amateur writers bring their ideas and concepts of a determined work of fiction to life and showing them to other people" Brian then paused. "They also expands the universe with their ideas, new characters and plots, bringing new possibilities that, in very few cases, makes fanfiction better than canon"

"And where's the downside?" asked Stewie.

"The downside is that there's a difference between expand the universe and try new possibilities and totally twist the universe" explained Brian. "People who are reading your fanfic probably enjoy the show for what it _is_. Not for what you would like it to be. Seeing beloved characters mangled into whatever form you desire is probably going to cut down on your audience. You have to be really careful when changing anything, especially backstories."

"Wait, I thought you said that changing the backstory was bad" asked Rosie, confused.

"Listen, sometimes, backstories have plotholes or aren't developed enough so we can add a touch of creativity filling those blank spaces" explained Brian. "But when a character's backstory leaves no space for additions, then you shouldn't change it. Well, I guess that this is enough of canon defilement."

Brian erased the words Canon Defilement and wrote 'Plot ideas', in capital letters too.

"Like characters, the plot is a very important part of the story. Characters need things to do. Readers need a conflict to see" explained Brian, while his little students took notes. "Anybody can give me an example of a bad plot?"

Sophie raised her hand, and replied before Brian said her name.

"A bad plot would be an unoriginal plot" said Sophie. "Something that has been done multiple times, although in slightly different ways"

"Correct" said Brian. "Although it wouldn't make it necessarily bad, people probably would get bored if they have to read something they read in other five stories. To be original is each time harder, but it can separate good writers from the bad ones"

Kyle raised his paw again.

"Yes, Kyle?"

"Can a good plot look bad to the readers if it's predictable?" asked the puppy.

"Good question" said Brian. "And the answer is yes. You must be careful with this while writing your story. Even if your novel doesn't focus on suspense, is always good to have the readers wonder what's going on, who's that mysterious character, or if a character is good or evil."

"Ohhh…" said Kyle, impressed.

"Now pay special attention, because I'm going to talk about something extremely important regarding plots" said Brian as he wrote in the blackboard the words 'Dialog and Description', below Plot Ideas.

The kids looked at said words closely.

"Dialog and description is what, literally, make your story. With description, you help the readers to imagine the situation, character physical appearance and feelings, and what's going on" said Brian. "And the dialogue is the tool of interactuation between characters. Both the dialogue and the description tell the reader everything of the story, from the plot to the character's feelings, and we must now how to balance it"

The kids were still taking notes.

"Description is important, because it tell us practically everything, like, for example, how the characters are, both physically and emotionally. Returning to Mary Sues, overwriting certain character's description may bore or annoy the readers, while underwriting may leave the readers confused or knowing too little about certain character. With practice you'll know how to know when more description is or isn't needed. I guess that I don't need to mention Tolkien" said Brian, and stopped to gasp for some air. "And dialogue is the part where two or more characters share their feelings, ideas, opinions, feelings, talk about certain situation, etc. Let me remark that it's important to add some description to the dialogue, to emphasize the emotions of the speaking characters"

Brian then looked at his watch..

"Let's go with another sing of bad writing" said Brian while writing on the balckboard the word Demonization. "This can ruin even the best story, so you should try your best to avoid it"

"But what does demonization mean?" asked Sophie.

"Like the name implies, is to demonize something" said Brian. "Demonize something with the attempt of making the readers to hate something"

"And that's not good because…" said Maya hoping her dad to finish the sentence.

"And that's bad because, on first place, the author will probably derail from the actual story to _tell people that they have to hate something that he hates_. It can be a character he author dislike by portraying him as very unlikeable and mean, or maybe some political or philosophical view, which leads me to the next point"

Brian hen wrote the words 'Strawman' on the blackboard.

"No, this is not a scarecrow" laughed Brian, but no one of the kids actually laughed. "The strawman is a character whose only purpose on the story is to be bashed"

"Like mom?" asked Rosie.

"No, not that kind of bashing, although that's bad writing too" said Brian. "Let me put it through an example: let's say that you have a character that thinks that is vegetarian and thinks that eating meat is wrong. Now there's another character who thinks the opposite. However, the latter is portrayer as dumber than dirt, evil, or both, and his views would be portrayed under a very negative light as well. This just to make your first character to look like he's right, even if people who would support the second character's views would have genuinely good reasons to agree with him"

The kids wrote everything Brian said, missing no detail.

"That, my students, is how a Stawman political, and to a lesser extent, a Strawman religious works" said Brian. "Then we have other types of strawmen, like the straw loser, whose only purpose is to be a loser to show how awesome other characters are in comparison, and the straw jerk, like the previous one."

Brian looked at his watch again.

"And, since the class is close to its end, let's make a final remark about bad writing" said Brian, writing something I the blackboard after clearing it. It was 'author's messages'.

"We talked about this before. Many authors take the opportunity to deliver some kind of message or moral, usually about environmentalism, friendship, family, love, etc. However, other authors like to talk about rather controversial topics like politics, gay rights, abortion, religion, and other topics like that" explained Brian.

"That's bad?" asked Maya.

"Most of the times, yes. For many reasons" said Brian. "Some people are very sensible regarding the aforementioned topics, and may feel offended by a message that opposes their views or beliefs, giving the impression that they are wrong and the author (and people who agree with him) are right."

"So it looks more of an attack or offensive insult rather than a message" guessed Kyle.

"Exactly" said Brian. "In fact, even if the majority of your readers agree with you, or simply doesn't care about the message, they may become annoyed with it if you overdo it, and feel that it ruined the story" said Brian.

A bell suddenly rang loudly.

"Well, the class is over" said Brian, while watching the kids picking up their notebooks and pencils in their backpacks. "I hope that this would help you in order to write good stories."

**End of Guide.**


	7. The family Guy fanfiction Awards

We see Tom Tucker and Diane Simmons, dressed up.

"Hello everybody. I'm Tom Tucker," said Tom. "This is a very special edition of '_This is not another review fic'_!"

"And I'm Diane Simmons," said Diane. "And this is the Family Guy Fanfiction Awards!"

"That's right Diane," said Tom. "Tonight, many people who devoted their free time to provide us with mediocre to good stories will see their work rewarded."

"And now we go to our Asian reporter Tricia Takanawa, who's outside the main hall. How are the things there, Tricia?"

Tricia was standing in the middle of a hallway as many people dressed up.

"As you can see, the awards raised a lot of expectations. As people walk into the main hall, they discuss about which one will take which award," said Tricia. "Oh, it seems that they're going to start. Back to you, Tom!"

"Thank you, Tricia," said Tom Tucker. "Now, let's go to the awards…"

**Ander Arias, Satine89 and Liana-Wolfe present... The Family Guy Fanfiction Awards!**

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the announcer. "Tonight will be a great night, full of action and entertainment. Our first match will be Jeff Hardy versus Chris Jericho for the intercontinental championship and...what? Fanfiction awards? Do you mean this isn't Friday Night Smackdown?"

People began to murmur in confusion.

"Sorry about that. Ladies and gentlemen," said the announcer. "Tonight will be a great night, full of entertainment and surprises. Opening the awards and hosting the first category, genres, Quahog's family couple, Peter and Lois Griffin!"

Peter and Lois, both dressed up, came into the stage, welcomed by a thunderous applause.

**Genre Awards**

**Humor**

"Ah, humor, my favourite genre" said Peter.

"Yeah, you always loved make people laugh," said Lois.

"No, I always loved laugh at other people," said Peter. "Hehehehehehehe!"

Lois rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, giving Family Guy's nature, there are many of fanfics focused on comedy," said Lois.

"Like _The Spellbook, Stewie and the Fat Woman, A Famiy Guy Chirstmas Carol_, and many more," said Peter. "Unfortunately, we could only choose one…"

"Actually, we choose two stories, although many people consider them as one," said Lois. "The winners are _Meg's Boyfriend_, and _Meg's Family_, by Malcolm Fox!"

"The amount of well-written humor and comedy, these two stories deserve this award more than any other story," said Peter. "So, congratulations, Malcolm!"

**Supernatural**

"There aren't too many stories with supernatural elements," commented Peter.

"One of the nominees was _Whispering Illusion 2" _said Lois. "However, the judges turned down this story."

"They both think that many parts were written like a videogame script," said Peter

"An obvious nominee was_ The Spellbook,_" said Lois. "This story could be the winner, if there wasn't a better candidate."

"That leaves us with one story remaining…" said Peter. "_Meg Apparition_, by Liana Wolfe!"

"_Meg Apparition_ is a well-written story that mixes supernatural elements, humor and character development like no other story on this site," praised Lois. "It also has a flawless grammar and an impressive writing style."

"So, congratulations, Liana," said Peter. "Remember that there are plenty of people waiting for you to continue the story."

**Romantic Comedy**

"You know, Lois" said Peter. "This genre kinda remind me of us"

"Really?" asked Lois. "Because there hasn't been any romance nor comedy on our lives as for recently...at least on my life..."

"There aren't too many romantic comedies here, since people who write romance tend to use it in the most serious way possible" said Peter.

"But there's somebody who managed to write good romantic comedy" said Lois. "And we're talking about _Meg's boyfriend!_"

"Even if it doesn't have too many romance recently, it had a lot of it on its earliest chapters."

**Romantic Drama**

"Ah, romantic drama, I really like this genre!" gushed Lois. "And, despite not being as popular as other genres, we still have some candidates."

"_Whispering Illusion 1_, by Bhaalspawn, was a great nominee," commented Peter.

"Another good nominee was_ Years of Our Families_, by Tourmaline True," said Lois. "Brian/Stewie stories usually had quite a good dose of romantic drama."

"But, sadly for their authors, they didn't earn this award," said Peter. "Right, Lois?"

"Exactly. Our winner is _Lust, Affairs and Love_, by the great authoress known as Masquerade Angel!" announced Lois. "The judges decided that the romance and drama on it were completely balanced: enough to move people, but not overplayed, so it doesn't look like a boring and twisted soap opera. The impressive writing style, interesting storyline, and great characterization made this story deserve the award."

**Horror**

"Well, now it's time for horror stories," said Peter.

"Horror it isn't a very popular genre in this section," said Lois. "However, there are still some authors who dare to write some scary stories."

"_Nightmare on Spooner Street_ is one of the nominees," said Peter.

"As well as _Madness of The Griffins,_" said Lois.

"But once again, they lost against a third competitor" said Peter. "Because our winner is _Pushed too Far_, by Malcolm Fox!"

"_Pushed Too Far_ is not just a story about somebody going insane for no reason," said Lois. "But Malcolm also took some time in develop Meg's feelings, which, through massive emotional pain, grew more and more bitter, to the point of snapping, turned her into a psycho killer. Congratulations Malcolm, this is your second award!"

**Friendship**

"Well, friendship is a common genre," said Peter. "Even if it's not the main focus, most of the Family Guy stories have some friendship on it."

"That's why the judges had a hard time choosing nominations," said Lois. "The first two nominations are _Meg Apparition_ and _Attack of the 100 foot Meg Griffin_."

"However, both stories were discarded for a third one, which digs in the concept of friendship more than any other story," said Peter. "The winner is... _Faster than The Speed of Love_, by Brian Griffin!"

"What the hell?!" asked Lois as she read the sheet. "Brian!!"

"Sorry," said Brian off-screen. "I thought that could work..."

"So, the REAL story the judges chose as best story about friendship is _Meg and Eddie_, by Aldovas!" said Lois.

"Congratulations, Aldo," said Peter. "Your idea about two former enemies becoming friends little by little made you the winner of this award!"

**Parody**

"Strangely enough, there aren't too many parodies here," said Lois. "And only few of them are worth of mention. So we will skip to the winner. Peter?"

"The winner is _Attack of the 100 foot Meg Griffin_, by Grey-X," said Peter. "This awesome parody of Attack of the 50 foot Woman gave him his first award of the show!"

**Drama**

"Drama… surely something that doesn't suit with the Family Guy essence too well," said Lois. "Still, that doesn't stop people from trying."

"And some of then even succeed," said Peter. "Like our first nominee, _Whispering Illusion 1_, in which Meg dealt with the loss of a friend that became really close."

"Our second nominee is _Lust, Affairs and Love,_ in which I was in a coma, and the only way for saving me was an operation with a high chance of death," said Lois.

"And our final nomination, _Years of Our Families,_ dealing with Stewie's infatuation with Brian," said Peter. "Which of them will be the winner?"

"The winner is _Lust, Affairs and Love_, by the mistress of drama, Masquerade Angel," said Lois. "She did a great job describing, in full detail, the grief towards my possible death, making the readers able to feel the same way the characters did. Congratulations, this second award proves, at least to the judges, how of a great authoress you are!"

**Family**

"Family is a bit like friendship," said Lois. "Barely any story focuses on family relationships, but many of them have it as a background element"

"_The Spellbook_ is a good nominee," said Peter. "Since Ander's main focus in the story is the relationships between the members of the Griffin family."

"Another nomination is _Pushed Too Far,_" said Lois. "It's also about family... albeit in a twisted and sick way..."

"However, none of these are the winner," said Peter.

"Because the winner is _Attack of the 100 foot Meg Griffin, _taking its second award!" announced Lois.

"You know, it's weird how a story about a teen girl growing giant and going insane could have such a major impact on family bonding," said Peter.

"Well, that's because it's very subtle most of the time, but it's there," said Lois. "If you realize it, this story is mostly about Meg's relationship with the rest of the family."

**Special Category Award: Best Short Story**

"Because the judges thought that short stories deserved some recognition too," said Lois.

"There are lots of good short stories out there," said Peter. "That's why we decided that it would be unfair to choose only one, so we have two winners."

"Our first winner is _Her_, by SonofDragonFly," said Lois. "This story is so short, yet so beautiful and heart-warming. Nobody used Quagmire's undying feelings for me in such a wonderful way, as well as Meg's need of somebody's love. They sought consolation in each other, but in the end they realize that it's not what they really wanted."

"And our second winner is _Faith Toleration_, by Peach Wookie," said Peter. "An alternate ending to Not All Dogs Go to Heaven, in which Brian convinces Meg that what she's doing is wrong without making her reject what made her happy. The judges found its take on character development and inner feelings of both Meg and Brian to be deserving of this award."

"Well, so the Genre Awards is finally over!" said the announcer, as Peter and Lois left the stage. "Hosting the Pairings Awards, Matthew Kennedy and Cassandra Buchem!"

Like Peter and Lois, they were also welcomed with a loud applause.

**Pairings Awards**

1- Best use of pairings

"Like the popular song says, love is in the air," said Cassie.

"That's right," said Matt. "Because love is the main focus of these categories. Shall we start?"

"Not yet!" said Cassie. "There's something we have to say first."

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot," said Matt. "To prevent further confusion, the choices were made regarding three criteria: the quality of the story as a whole, the amount of development of the pairing, and the balance between the two characters."

"So we're not going to give an award to a wonderfully fleshed-out pairing in an abysmal story," said Cassie. "Or to a wonderful story in which the pairing it supposedly focuses has no development."

"Or a pairing in which all the focus is on one-half of the pairing while the other half is barely developed at all," said Matt. "_Now _we can start."

**Peter/Lois**

"Despite being a commonly used pairing in canon, Peter and Lois don't get too many things to do as a couple in fanfiction," said Cassie.

"However, there's somebody who actually managed to use this couple rather well," said Matt. "And, although has won by default, needs to be recognized."

"We're talking about Masquerade Angel, who used Peter and Lois as a secondary couple in her story _Lust, Affairs and Love,_" said Cassie. "She used this pairing without exaggerating Peter's stupidity and jerkass-ery or Lois' recent craziness and nymphomania, making them to go through rough situations. In the end, they end up appreciating each other even more than before."

"So, congratulations. You turned this barely used couple into a nice addition to your story!" said Matt.

**Lois/Brian**

"Lois/Brian is kind of a base breaker," said Cassie. "Some people like it, and some other people hate it…"

"Although there aren't too many good Brian/Lois stories," said Matt, "there's a story that outshines the rest when using this pairing, and therefore wins by default, too."

"And said story is _Brian's Dilemma_, by Haylias," said Cassie.

"Haylias' work is liked by many people, as well as his take in breaking an established pairing to form a new one that fits his liking better," said Matt. "Even if one of the judges didn't like its overly positive portrayal of Brian, as well as overly negative portrayal of Peter."

"Well, making Peter look bad as a husband, father, or whatever isn't too hard, it is?" asked Cassie.

"Touché," said Matt.

**Stewie/Brian**

"Saying that this pairing is a base breaker is an understatement," said Matt. "Since many people absolutely love it, and many other people loathe it to no end…"

"Well, nobody forces them to read them," said Cassie. "So, mindless Brian/Stewie haters, you can skip this category if you want, and well as go to f(bleep!) yourselves!"

"Calm down, Cassie!" said Matt. "There are kids watching us!"

"Sorry… I love Brian/Stewie too much…" said Cassie, trying to calm herself. "…There are too many good Brian/Stewie stories to have only one winner, that's why the judges chose not two, but three winners!"

"Our first winner is _Years of Our Families, _by Tourmaline True," said Matt. "Which is probably, one of the best, if not the best time skip story on this site. Its awesome writing style, excellent characterization, and impressive character development make this story outstanding compared to the usual Stewie/Brian story."

"The second winner is _A Good Man is Hard to Find,_ by Mr. Gregor Samsa," said Cassie. "Another excellent time skip story that had a great impact on the site."

"And our last winner is _Coming Out,_" said Matt. "Lauded by many as the best Brian/Stewie story ever thanks to its original premise, excellent use of humor and drama, as well as a great characterization and shocking dramatic moments. Congratulations everyone for your well deserved awards!"

**Brian/OC**

"My god, this is the third pairing involving Brian!" said Matt in surprise. "What a Casanova."

"And we even had to suppress a fourth pairing involving Brian due to the lack of nominations," chuckled Cassie. "Well, let's end this quick, since there's only one story with this pairing that outstands enough to deserve this award!"

"The story is _Lust, Affairs and Love,_" said Matt. "The authoress took her time in fleshing out and polishing this relationship, and got a marvellous result. Congratulations again."

**Meg/OC**

"My God, this is as bad, if not worse, than the Brian/Stewie category," sighed Cassie. "It seems that there was a lot of competition in this field."

"There are only three nominees for this category" said Matt. "The first one, you guessed it, it's _Meg's Boyfriend_. _Meg's Boyfriend _(and its sequel) is an awesome story, as well as one of the best and longest of the site. It has a large cast of both canon and original characters, it's funny to read, has funny and intelligent flashbacks, cutaways and jokes, great characterization, and many more things."

"The second one is _The Spellbook,_" said Cassie. "Following the same line as _Meg's Boyfriend_, but with some alterations, as well as the introduction of the supernatural element, this story contains a lot of comedy, plot-building, and an excellent cast of humorous supporting characters."

"The last nomination is _Whispering Illusion 2_" said Matt. "It drifts from _Meg's Boyfriend_'s line in order to focus on darker, more dramatic chapters, as well as some action. There's also a huge emphasis on the supernatural element and fighting scenes. Worth mentioning is its great take on controversial pairings."

"However, neither of the judges thought that WI2 deserved to be the winner of this award due to many facts, mostly related to the disproportionate focus on Meg's husband Matt, compared to Meg," said Cassie.

"_Meg's Boyfriend_ could be an obvious winner, however, Malcolm rarely develops Meg and Zack as a pairing," said Matt.

"So, our winner is _The Spellbook_!" announced Cassie. "Thanks to its awesome mix of humor, supernatural elements, character development and character balance, as well as good amount of romantic development of the main pairing, the judges decided this story to be the best nominee for the award."

**Stewie/OC**

"This is another pairing that was there from the beginning, but has been winning fans recently," commented Matt.

"Yup. Pairing Stewie with an OC of your own seems to be a popular trend," said Cassie. "Which is our first nominee?"

"Much to the author's surprise, the first nominee was Stewie/Sophie in _The Spellbook,_" said Matt. "The judges liked this pairing, apparently!"

"The second nominee is Stewie/Jaina, from _Whispering Illusion 2,_" said Cassie. "We all saw that coming."

"And our last nominee is Stewie/Chaos, from _Mayhem and Chaos,_" said Matt. "However, the judges soon began to discard nominees in order to come up with a winner. This was the first discarded pairing, due to the fact that it's not specified if it's a pairing at all."

"The second elimination was Stewie/Jaina," said Cassie. "Which is a pity. Stewie/Jaina was full of fluffy moments and warm and fuzzy feelings that won the hearts of many people, the three judges included. However, the recent slut-ification of Jaina, as well as Stewie going completely OOC, made the judges to drop this nomination."

"Which leaves us with Stewie/Sophie as winner," said Matt. "Many people like the pairing due to its cutesy and funny moments, and can see it happening in the future without Stewie going through any major change or alteration. Also, the fact that the pairing is unrequited adds an interesting flavor to it."

"And Sophie _became evil to get his love_," Cassie added, as if this was more important than anything Matt had said.

2- Pairing Feelings

**Realism**

"Realism isn't a word suited for this universe…" said Cassie. "Don't you think so?"

"Sure," said Matt. "But realism is necessary to some degree"

"So these are the most realistic pairings on Family Guy Fanfiction!" announced Cassie. "Our first nominee is Meg/Matt in _The Spellbook._"

"However, this pairing was discarded, since there were more developed pairings with a touch of realism," said Matt sadly. "What a pity…"

"Our second nominee is Brian/Stewie, in the story _Years of Our Families,_" said Cassie. "But it was discarded too."

"So that leaves us with two other nominees," said Matt. "But, since the judges couldn't make up their minds, they decided that they could share the award."

"The first winner is Meg/Eddie, from _Meg and Eddie_!" announced Cassie. "They stated out as enemies, but little by little, through pure character development, they became a romantic couple. Bonus points for its originality."

"And our second winner is Brian/Jillian from _The Spellbook,_" said Matt. "Ander's effort on reconstructing this pairing doomed by canon bloomed into a well-developed and interesting pairing whose love has to go through many troubles and tests."

"Congratulations to both," said Cassie with a smile. "By the way, don't you find weird that Ander fleshed out much more Brian/Jillian than Matt/Meg?"

**Fun**

"It was about time!" said Matt, cutting Cassie's question off. "Since Family Guy is about fun, there should be some pairings that make you laugh."

"Our first nominee is Bhaalspawn, for Meg/Connie," said Cassie. "This pairing is close to canon, and had lots of potential, but only used it as a one-time gag, and therefore, the judges didn't think it deserved to be the winner."

"Speaking of which, our winner is Malcolm Fox!" said Matt. "Not for one, but two funny pairings: Maddie/Olivia and Chris/Jillian."

"Maddie/Olivia is used as a gag too, but Malcolm uses it frequently," said Cassie. "It leads to hilarious situations, and sometimes really clever ways to break the fourth wall."

"The other pairing is Chris/Jillian," said Matt. "They're two morons in love! Do I need to say more?"

**Controversial**

"Including a controversial pairing is a good way to stand out," said Cassie. "But that only happens if you write said pairing right."

"The first nominee was Quagmire/Meg in _Her,_" said Matt. "But it was quickly discarded, since some of the judges thought that it wasn't a pairing… if you catch my drift."

Cassie raised an eyebrow. "The second nomination was Stewie/Jaina," said Cassie. "But it was also marked down… due to the reasons stated above."

"And our last nomination and winner is Chris/Jillian!" said Matt.

"That's right. The three judges agreed that Malcolm grasped the true essence of a controversial pairing," said Cassie. "They sometimes feel awkward about their relationship, and try to hide it from the rest of the family, knowing that they won't see it with good eyes. Besides, the author doesn't bang the reader with the pairing and go on boring rants about how this pairing is right and those who don't like it are retarded. He lets it flow, and lets people decide for themselves if they like it or not."

"I also realize that Malcolm focused much more on Chris/Jillian rather than Zack/Meg…" said Matt as he rubbed his chin.

"I guess that Jillian has some... special kind of charm…" wondered Cassie.

**Original**

"It's hard to be original when it comes to pairings," said Matt.

"Yup" said Cassie. "People tend to stick to the same trends time after time, but sometimes a bold author will try something new that will renew the interest of a bored audience."

"And the judges decided that SonofDragonfly was that author, for his Quagmire/Meg pairing in _Her_, and the wonderful way it's developed," said Matt.

"Not many people are willing to explore the dangerous world of sexual obsession, and choosing two emotionally damaged characters to explore it was a stroke of genius," Cassie noted.

**Interesting**

"Which pairing draws people's interest better than anyone?" asked Matt.

"After a heated discussion, the judges decided that Quagmire/Meg, in _Her_, due to its implications and possibilities, was the most interesting pairing here," said Cassie. "So congratulations for your second award in a row!"

**Best Developed**

"Once again, the judges didn't make their mind about which pairing should take this award," said Matt. "Given the number of good and well developed pairings there are."

"That's why they decided to choose no less than three winners!" said Cassie.

"The first one is Matt/Meg from _Whispering Illusion 1_" said Matt. "A former frienship is revived after several years, that soon turns into something more, culminating in a complete tearjerker ending. Many people missed this kind of development in the sequel. Congratulations to Bhaal, who earns his first award of the show."

"The second one is Brian/Stewie in _Years of Our Lives,_" said Cassie. "This relationship is fleshed out from a very original point of view, in a very deep and detailed manner."

"And the last one is Brian/Jillian from _The Spellbook,_" said Matt. "I guess that it's useless to repeat again how much Ander likes this pairing and how much effort he poured on it."

"Well, that was the last category from the pairing awards," said the announcer as Matt and Cassie left the satge. "Now it's time for the Canon Character Portrayal Awards!"

**Canon Character Portrayal**

1- Main Cast

"Hosting the first third of the Main Cast Portrayal, Brian and Stewie Griffin!" said the announced.

Brian and Stewie were welcomed with lots of applauses, but some people booed them as well.

"An accurate portrayal of the canon characters helps to make the readers feel like they're watching a Family Guy episode," said Brian.

"That's why now the authors who put more effort in writing the canon characters as close to canon as possible are going to be rewarded!" said Stewie.

**Peter**

"Our first award is the best portrayal of Peter," said Brian.

"There aren't too many people who use the fatman that often," commented Stewie. "But there are some of them who actually try."

"We actually only have two nominees: Malcolm Fox and Grey-X," said Brian.

"And, although both of them portray Peter very close to canon, there are still some differences," said Stewie. "Grey-X chose to portray Peter as the idiotic but well intentioned guy he was in the pre cancellation seasons…"

"…While Malcolm preferred to portray Peter as the unlikeable jerk he is nowadays," Brian finished. "However, despite Malcolm's recent efforts to portray Peter in a more sympathetic way, the judges still thought that Grey-X deserved this award more than Malcolm. Congratulations!"

**Lois**

"Le's go to the vile woman," said Stewie. "She's used more often than the fatman, although less than other characters."

"However, we have a good bunch of candidates to take this award," said Brian. "The first one is Malcolm Fox."

"My God, is there any award that guy isn't nominated for?" asked Stewie.

"Well, Malcolm's work includes a lot of fields," said Brian. "Anyway, Malcolm's initial portrayal of Lois was rather inconsistent: sometimes was the kind and caring housewife he was at the beginning of the series, and suddenly switched to somebody as mean as Peter. However, in the recent chapters, Malcolm portrays Lois in a more sympathetic way."

"Another authoress who used Lois prominently was Masquerade Angel," said Stewie. "She used Lois in an original and refreshing way, subverting the roles in the typical Brian/Lois fanfic, being Lois who lusts for Brian, and digging into her inner troubles and emotional conflicts."

"Grey-X is also a good candidate for taking this award," said Brian. "He was able to grasp Lois' role as voice of reason and caretaker of the family quite well."

"Our last nominee would be Ander Arias," said Stewie. "He uses Lois quite often, portrays her relatively close to canon, being a loving mother and the family's voice of reason, but also uses some of her more recent traits like her high sex drive, in order to make her funnier and with more variety."

"As you can realize, this was a hard decision, given how many good candidates we had" said Brian. "But the judges finally came out with a result: the winners are Masquerade Angel and Grey-X! Congratulations to both!"

"And now, hosting the second part of the canon character portrayal, Peter and Lois Griffin!" said the announcer, as Peter and Lois walked onto the stage again.

**Meg**

"Our daughter Meg is really popular among the fanfiction community," said Lois.

"Yeah, I wonder what makes her so popular," growled Peter, out of jealousy.

"The first nominee is Malcolm Fox," said Lois.

"However, the judges weren't too pleased with Malcolm's portrayal of Meg," said Peter. "In _Meg's Boyfriend/Family,_ Meg is very whiny, even more than in canon, has zero self esteem, is barely able to do things on her own and needs other people to stand for her all the time. It would be great for a start, but after so many time, you'll expect to see some development . Although I seems that Malcolm finally realized of this, the judges doesn't consider his recent efforts to be enough. That's why his nomination was marked down."

"Bhaalspawn was nominated as well," said Lois. "However, Meg's personality in _Whispering Illusion_ is rather undefined, since her main role is to be the love interest of a much more important character, to the point that her existence is practically based around him so Bhaal is out too."

"Our next nominee is Grey-X," said Peter. "In _Attack of the 100 foot Meg Griffin_, Meg is still very whiny and angsty, but considering what she had to went through, is more understandable. Besides, she also goes through a nice character development."

"Another nominee is Ander Arias," said Lois. "He tried to keep her original personality, as well as giving her some character development and fleshing out her relationship with other family members, especially me, and giving her magic powers."

"The last nominee would be Liana Wolfe," said Peter. "She fleshed out Meg in a similar way to Ander's (although this doesn't mean that she copied him), giving her magic powers as well, although putting more emphasis on turning her into a super-heroine."

"And, since the judges can't choose between these final three nominees, they decided to split the award between them. Congratulations!"

**Chris**

"Which author uses Chris best?" asked Peter.

"The real question would be, which author uses Chris at all?" said Lois. "Poor Chris. He is probably the least popular and least used character in the Family Guy fanfiction, but once again, somebody gave him an interesting role."

"We are talking about Malcolm Fox... again," muttered Peter.

Lois glared at him for being less than gracious. "Chris wasn't too prominent until the author decided to pair him with Jillian," said Lois. "So, congratulations to Malcolm!"

"And hosting the last part of the canon character portrayal, Meg and Chris Griffin!" said the announcer.

Peter and Lois left the stage, being replaced by their children, who were welcomed by applause.

**Brian**

"Brian has a good bunch of fans both in canon and fanfiction," said Chris.

"However, very few people portray him in a non irritating way," said Meg. "Our first nominee is Haylias."

"But one of the judges marked down this nomination, since he thinks that Brian is overwritten, making him to look like a flawless character," said Chris. "However, the other two judges were okay with his nomination, since, even though that was true, Haylias also put a lot of effort on Brian, and tried to make him look likeable and a good protagonist in the readers' eyes, who's pursuing a dream."

"The second nominee is Ander Arias," said Meg. "He tried to stick to his pre-cancellation characterization, uses him in a prominent way but remains in the background when he's not needed. However, when he really shines in when paired with Jillian, which is well fleshed-out."

"And the last nominee would be Masquerade Angel," said Chris. "He portrays Brian rather good, omits his most annoying traits and shows him as somebody very damaged who desperately wants to find love. On the other hand, many people said that Brian was too angsty, even in the story's context."

"Three authors, three different ways to portray the same character, with both good and bad points," said Meg. "That's why, once again, the award goes to the three nominees! Congratulations!"

**Stewie**

"Given Stewie's multiple personalities, we decided to split this award in two," said Chris.

"The first award will be the best portrayal of Stewie according to his most recent personality. In these kind of fics, Stewie usually shares the spotlight with Brian," said Meg.

"And is flamingly gay," said Chris.

"And the second award, the best portrayal of Stewie who matches best his evil genius persona," said Meg.

"There are lots of nominees for the first award, so we will skip to the winner: Tourmaline True!" said Chris.

"That's right," said Meg. "Tourmaline portrays Stewie in a way that doesn't feel forced or exaggerated, thus making her fic rather enjoyable, even for those who aren't into slash."

"Now, onto the second award," said Chris.

"Pre-cancellation Stewie isn't too popular in fanfiction, since most of the authors were overwhelmed by his flamboyant homosexuality," said Meg. "But there are other authors who prefer to use his original personality."

"The first nominee for this award is Malcolm Fox," said Chris. "Although he uses Stewie's gay side as well, it's mostly for comedy purposes, and sticks to his original characterization most of the time. He's usually making fun of others, as well as building devices in order to kill Lois and take over the world, but he also spend time playing with other kids, mostly keeps his most prominet quirks without falling into exaggeration"

"The second nominee is Ander Arias," said Meg. "Ander follows the same line as Malcolm, although he chose to pair him with somebody like Rosie, who is Stewie's moral opposite. Being a foil for each other, their personalities bounce of each other, providing an excellent formula for humor and character development."

"That's why, once again, the best characterization of pre cancellation Stewie goes to both Malcolm and Ander," said Meg. "Congratulations to both."

"That was the main cast portrayal!" said the announcer. "Now it's time for the secondary cast portrayal, hosted by Peter and Brian Griffin!"

2- Supporting Cast

"This will be quick," said Brian. "Since there aren't too many people who uses the secondary cast in an outstanding way."

"Or at all…" said Peter. "Let's get started!"

**Quagmire**

Cassie poked her head out from behind the curtain on stage. "WHERE?!"

Someone pulled her backstage quickly. Peter sighed.

"…Satine89 takes this award," said Peter.

"It's obvious that Quagmire is her favourite character," said Brian. "And that allowed her to write for a character that most people fail with. Congratulations!"

**Joe**

"Joe is a funny character," said Peter. "He's on a wheelchair!"

"Peter, being handicapped isn't funny!" said Brian in disgust.

"Maybe for him. But for me, sure it is!" laughed Peter.

"Anyway, the winners are Malcolm Fox and Ander Arias," said Brian, "who were able to make the most of Joe. Congratulations for this award that proves your will to use potentially good but underappreciated characters."

**Jillian**

"Ah, Jillian," sighed Brian. "My ex-girlfriend. Except in _The Spellbook_, when we're together again. Too bad that there aren't too many people who write for her."

"But there are two authors who, like Joe, made the most of her," said Peter. "You're right, we're talking about Malcolm and Ander."

"We could have more nominees if more people decided to open their minds and not use the same two-three characters all the time…" said Brian bitterly.

**Connie**

"Our next category is Connie D'Amico," said Peter.

"Also known as 'That slut who bullies Meg'," said Brian. "There are only two nominees. The judges gave the award to both to reward their work with this character."

"The first one is Satine89," said Peter. "Through off-screen development, she turned her into a multi-dimensional and interesting character."

"The second winner is Bhaalspawn," said Brian. "Who decided to use her as something more than a paper-thin antagonist, going as far as befriending Meg and, in an alternate future, being her lover. Congratulations to both of you."

**Bit Characters**

"This is more a recognition rather than an award" said Peter. "Since, if there are very few people who bother to use supporting characters, much less people who use bit characters."

"The first winner is Malcolm Fox," said Brian. "For his work on many bit characters, but specially Olivia Fuller. She started out as Maddie's antagonist, but then became her friend, and even developed a crush on her. Also, worth of mention is his use of Adam West."

"The second winner is Grey-X, for Neil Goldman," said Peter. "Neil is one of the least used characters, probably because he's Jewish, but he had a small but important role in _Attack of the 100 foot Meg Griffin_. Although he was annoying most of the time. And Jewish."

"Peter, stop," said Brian, pissed.

**Special Canon Character Portrayal Award: Development**

"This award is for those authors who, showing an impressive skill, took one of the canon characters and through sheer development, turned them into something completely different, yet still close to canon," said Brian.

"The first winner is Liana Wolfe, for Meg, in _Meg Apparition,_" said Peter. "It seems that the authoress only loaded her with powers, but said powers forced Meg to change and evolve in a way that she'd never thought."

"The second winner is Grey-X, for Meg too, in _Attack of the 100 Foot Meg Griffin,_" said Brian. "When Meg became a giantess, she also learn many things about herself, her life and her family. These things made her grow as a person, pun intended."

"The third winner is Malcolm Fox, for just about any character, in _Meg's Boyfriend/Family,_" said Peter. "I guess that most of the people on this site know about his impressive work."

"And the last winner is Tourmaline True, for Stewie in _Years of Our Families,_" said Brian. "She developed Stewie in a very original way, showing how he changed as the years passed, going from being a baby, then a young boy, a teenager and finally an adult successful in business but needful of love."

"That was all in the Character Portrayal awards!" said the announcer. "Now, hosting the Original characters awards, Lois and Meg griffin!"

Lois and Meg walk onto the stage again.

**Original Character Awards**

1- Character Roles

**Protagonist**

"Every story needs a protagonist," said Lois.

"Most of the times it's a family member. It used to be Brian or Stewie, but many authors started to put me in the spotlight recently," said Meg with a smirk.

"Our first nominees were Mayhem and Chaos, the cats from the fic of the same name," said Lois. "But they were sadly disqualified for their unoriginality."

"A good candidate, and obvious winner, would be Zack Murdock," said Meg.

"True. It was an original concept by the time he was created," added Lois. "He's visible quirks and interesting personality, doesn't overtake the story, he works well with every character, and fits in the Family Guy universe so well that you could mistake him for a canon character."

"The judges also had another potentially good nominee: Eddie, from _Meg and Eddie,_" said Meg. "Although, unlike Zack, the concept was used to death by the time Eddie showed up, Aldo managed to create a good and original character that meshes well with the story and the rest of the characters."

"That's why the judges decided to give the awards to both," said Lois. "Congratulations."

**Support Character**

"Although stories need protagonists, they also need a good cast of secondary characters," said Lois. "They improve the story and give it more variety.."

"And we have quite a few nominations here," said Meg. "The first one would be Ayumu, from _Meg Apparition,_ a mysterious man that teaches Meg how to use her new powers."

"Another one would be Raven, Meg's gothic friend from _Meg's Family,_" said Lois. "Raven is a great candidate: she has some interesting quirks, her personality makes her friendship with an unpopular girl like Meg not seem look forced, and had a great backstory."

"Our next candidates would be Jet and Janice fro _Meg and Eddie,_" said Meg. "Although not as fleshed out as other characters, Aldo once again scores in originality."

"Next to them is Nathalie, Meg's friend from _The Spellbook,_" said Lois. "Nathalie met Meg in a realistic way, and both befriended each other after going through a hard situation."

"Also, from _Meg's Boyfriend/Family_, there's Valarie," said Meg. "Malcolm's ability to write original characters shines again through this neo-hippie that often serves as voice of reason, but other times is good comic relief."

"Another one from _The Spellbook_ is Miriam, the evil French witch," said Lois. "Lauded by Ander's fans as the funniest character from the fic."

"Our last nominee would be Cassandra Buchem, from _Griffin's Eleven/The Silent Game/The Chocolate Girl _" said Meg. "Another friend of mine that improves a story with her mere presence and went through wonderful character development."

"It was hard for the judges to choose a winner," said Lois, "so they choose two: Nathalie and Raven! Congratulations!"

**Love Interest**

"Love is something everybody need as well," said Meg. "So now we're going to reward those who are best at it!"

"Our first nominee is Zack Murdock," said Lois. "He pretty much started out as Meg's love interest. We could see why he was in love with her, and together, they had lots of fuzzy and moving moments. Sadly, due to Zack's next characterization - focused more on his personality and relationship with other characters (especially Peter) and lack of romantic moments - Zack was eliminated."

"Our next nominee was Matthew Kennedy, from _The Spellbook,_" said Meg, "but he was discarded too, since the judges thought of him as 'somebody who's just there', as opposed to a real love interest."

"Our only female nominee is Jaina Ryder," said Lois. "But due to her excessive focus in comparison with Stewie, as well as her recent slutification, the judges dropped her nomination."

"And so, our last nominee and therefore winner is Eddie Osborn!" said Meg. "The judges found him to be the best suited for this award, since he really seems as a person in love, and his unorthodox relationship with Meg is the center of the story."

**Voice of Reason**

"Like Matt said before, even if Family Guy is a crazy world, there has to be somebody sane," said Lois.

"Our first nomination for this award was Zack Murdock," said Meg. "Although he fitted this role to a T in the early chapters, he began to leap more towards something close to comic relief . Therefore, Zack loses this award."

"That leaves us with the other nominee as winner: Matthew Kennedy!" said Lois. "Matt outstands in being one of the few characters who isn't crazy. His sanity balances the rest of the characters' madness pretty well, even if he is a bit of a non-entity at times."

**Comic Relief**

"Let's reward all the people that make us laugh," said Lois. "Surprisingly, we didn't have too many nominations here."

"Our first nominee is Zack Murdock," said Meg. "He went from love interest/straight man to comic relief, and he's really good at making people laugh. However, Zack's nomination was discarded for a better candidate…"

"We're talking about Miriam, Lorraine and Jeanne, the three witches from _The Spellbook!_" said Lois. "Despite being created as antagonists, there are a huge number of people who find them the funniest characters in the section, thanks to their evil personas clashing with the personalities they inherited from Meg, Jillian and me."

**Parental Figure**

"Young people need some guide from the elder ones," said Meg. "And, through this, a beautiful bond is created."

"We only had two nominees," said Lois, "but they both are so well written, that they decided to give the award to both!"

"The first winner is Ayumu, from _Meg Apparition,_" said Meg. "He appears to help me to deal with the powers I gained on the story, as well as share some secrets regarding ghosts. He's been absent in the latest chapters, but he will appear for sure. Bonus points for his veil of mystery!"

"The other winner is Daphne, the nature witch from _The Spellbook,_" said Lois. "She had a good pretext to be in the story, and teaches Meg and Rosie how to use their powers, while protecting them from harm."

**Supernatural Being**

"Everybody like supernatural beings," said Meg. "But people must be careful on how they introduce them, since FG is not a magical 'verse. Still, when done right, they can help make a great story!"

"Surprisingly, there are lots of nominations here, and we're going to skip directly to the winner," said Lois. "So Meg was right when she said that people like a lot supernatural stuff…"

"Despite the great number of nominations, there's a character that judges especially liked," said Meg. "We're talking about Life!"

"Exactly," said Lois. "Life is a very likeable character, funny and interesting. She has little screentime, but her moments in the spotlight are quite liked by everybody. Besides, everybody likes her not-so-quite-yet relationship with Death…"

2- Character Creation

**Realism**

"Okay, so, which original character is closer to be realistic?" asked Meg.

"We're going to find out," said Lois. "Matt Kennedy stands as a good candidate to take this award, but was discarded for the sake of better but still realistic characters."

"Same goes for Zack Murdock" said Meg. "However, his recent characterization moves away from this route, in order to be funnier, so Zack is out."

"Our next nominee is Cassandra Buchem," said Lois. "She has a good characterization, a defined personality and outstanding quirks, all of this without being labeled as non-realistic. That's why Cassie would be the best candidate to take this award."

"But we have one last nominee: Maddie Murdock," said Meg. "Now some of you would be confused, since Maddie displays uncommon intelligence for a 1 year old baby. However, she's realistic in the Family Guy context: she cares about playing and having fun the most, has little to no interest in boys and, unlike Stewie or other children, has to face many of the limitations of any 1 year old baby."

"That's why, once again, the judges decided to reward both Malcolm and Satine89! Congratulations!" said Lois.

**Originality**

"Being original is hard, but rewarding," said Meg. "Since people will thank to see something completely new."

"As you may expect, we have lots and lots of nominees here. But this time, even though there's only a single winner, we're going to talk about all of the deserving nominees," Lois pointed out.

"The first nominee is Miriam, the well-known witch," said Meg.

"One of Aldo's character, Sara Stone, was nominated as well," said Meg. "Let's quote directly the judge who promoted their nominations:"

_Sarah Stone is original BECAUSE she's insane. In FG fiction, OCs tend to be milder and sweeter in order to fit in as a "love interest". I'm guilty of it, too; I'm not trying to be high-and-mighty here. But characters like Sarah and Miriam appeal to me because of how balls-to-the-wall crazy they are._

"Our third nominee is Zack Murdock," said Lois, "for being the first OC to start the whole Meg/OC thing."

"The next nominee is Cassie Buchem," said Meg, "for being a love interest for Quagmire, which is rare to see, apart from other things."

"Rosie Kennedy earned a nomination too," said Lois. "Although the concept of Meg having a daughter wasn't original by the time she was introduced, her combination magic powers and dynamic personality made her rather unique."

"Next nomination goes for Jaina Ryder," said Meg._** "**_Although the judges don't like what Jaina does to other characters, and one judge in particular hated her transformation after the time jump, they really do like little Jaina. She's unusual in that, barring time-skip chapters in the first arc of WI2, she was very much an outsider trying to fit in. She was basically a little Meg with wings. And I think it's interesting that Bhaal would choose to make a character like Meg._**"**_

"Our next nomination is Rose Griffin, from _Brian's Dilemma,_" said Lois. "Since there aren't too many stories in which Brian and I have kids together."

"However, although all of these characters are original in their own right, they all lost to another character…" said Meg.

"We're talking about Diego Montoya, Quagmire's Spaniard rival in _Meg's Family!_" said Lois. "The idea of Quagmire having a rival in sex and seduction pays off for Malcolm earning one more award. Congratulations!"

**Fun**

"Let's see which character can make people laugh the best," said Meg. "We also have quite a lot of nominees here."

"Miriam and her sisters earn another nomination," said Lois. "Their ability to make people laugh is priceless."

"Helen, the titular character of _Stewie and the fat woman, _got a nomination, too," said Lois.

"The judges also liked Life quite a lot," said Meg.

"However, our winners are our last two nominees: Corvette and Lobster, from Meg's Family!" announced Lois.

**Personality**

"Which character has the best personality?" asked Meg.

"Zack Murdock was submitted for this category," said Lois. "He has an interesting personality that makes him very likeable and funny."

"However, we have a better nominee," said Meg. "We're talking about Cassandra Buchem, who is a beacon of great personality and development. Congratulations to Satine89!"

**Interaction**

"Now it's turn for the characters that best interact with other characters, especially canon," said Lois.

"The judges discussed this a lot, and decided to give this award not to an OC, but an author instead," said Meg. "We're talking about Malcolm Fox, who stands out in this category, no matter which character uses. Congratulations!"

**Compatibility**

"This award goes for the original character that fits the Family Guy universe best than anybody else," said Lois. "Our winner, once again, is Malcolm Fox, for Zack, Maddie, Tilly and CJ. All of them have excellent characterizations and mesh well with the canon cast."

**Likeability**

"So, let's talk about characters which are hard to hate," said Meg. "We have a bunch of nominations"

"Interesting enough, the first three nominees are Maddie Murdock, Rosie Kennedy and Jaina Ryder from, the three virtual seasons," said Lois. "Given that they're cute one year old little girls, who wouldn't love them?"

"Yeah, they got it pretty easy," said Meg. "When it comes to adults, we have Miriam, which is notable because she's an antagonist, although her hijinks won her many fans."

"However, none of them are the winner," said Lois. "Because our winner is Valarie Murdock, from _Meg's Boyfriend/Family_!"

"That's right, mom," said Meg. "If there's something true about Valarie, is that she's very likeable. She's usually very nice without being a goody-two shoes, and provides lots of funny bits."

**Balance**

"To end the Original Characters awards, let's reward the most balanced character," said Lois. "This is a character that is a good mix of all the previously mentioned qualities."

"After taking a look at the results, it wasn't hard to choose the winner," said Meg. "Zack and Maddie Murdock take this award!"

"That was all from the Original Character awards, ladies and gentlemen," said the announcer. "Now, presenting the author awards, Stewie Griffin and Rose Mary Kennedy!"

Stewie and Rosie were welcomed by a loud applause as well.

**Author Awards**

**Character Accuracy**

"This award will determine the author that portrays best the biggest number of canon characters," said Rosie.

"Malcolm Fox was an obvious nominee," said Stewie. "He grasped the essence of many characters rather well, especially those which most authors have troubles with, but on the other hand, he still has to improve on a selected few but important characters."

"Another nominee is Liana Wolfe," said Rosie. "She proved to be a talented writer and diesplayed great skill while writing canon characters. Unfortunately, we could appreciate this a bit more if she wrote for other characters than Meg more often. Maybe she could pleasantly surprise us in the future."

"I don't like her," said Stewie. "I know that Meg fans aren't too kind with me, but she went too far!"

"Come on, don't be such a baby," said Rosie. Stewie glared at her.

"The next nominee is Ander Arias," said Stewie irritably, still glaring at Rosie. "Everybody knows the huge effort Ander puts on writing canon elements as closely to the television show as possible, and keeping characters in wasn't an exception."

"Our last nominee would be Grey-X," said Rosie. "He doesn't use as many characters as Malcolm, but his story's cast isn't small either. One of the many things his story is praised for is his excellent characterization."

"Therefore, he was the best candidate for this award," said Stewie. "Congratulations!"

**Character Variety**

"This award will go to the author that uses the highest number of characters in his or her story," said Rosie.

"Malcolm Fox gets a special mention for using practically EVERY CHARACTER who exists," said Stewie.

"That's not true" said Rosie. "Here is a list of characters Malcolm hasn't used (yet):  
Patrick Pewterschmidt, Dylan Flannigan (mentioned), Tracy Flannigan, The Campbell Family, Muriel Goldman, Greased Up Deaf Guy, God, Jesus, Santos & Pasqual, Stacy Tucker, Buzz Killington, Dr. Kaplan, Gloria Ironbachs, and The Black Knight…

"And other characters that Malcolm won't use for obvious reasons: Loretta Brown, Cleveland Brown Jr., Derek Wilcox, Paddy Tanniger and Mr. Weed. …Wow, is easier to name the characters that Malcolm hasn't used yet instead of those who has," said Rosie in surprise.

"Congratulations, Malcolm, you won the Ultimate Character Variety Award," said Stewie.

"However, the judges decided to create the Relative Character Variety Award, for people who still use a large amount of characters in some sort of prominent and balanced way," said Rosie. "The judges decided that Grey-X, whose story focuses mainly on the Griffin family, but includes many townspeople, was the best candidate. Congratulations!"

**Character Balance**

"Balancing the screentime between characters is a hard task," said Stewie. "But, when done right, the results really pay off."

"The first nominee is Malcolm Fox," said Rosie. "However, the huge number of characters he uses plays against him this time, since many characters spend a lot of time in the shadow while others are in the spotlight."

"The second nominee is Ander Arias," said Stewie, "who is disqualified for the same reasons."

"The next nominee is Grey-X" said Rosie. "Despite having a clear protagonist, all the characters have a defined role, enough development and none of them are out of place. So Grey-X was deemed the winner. Congratulations!"

**Plot Originality**

"Liana-Wolfe sweeps this award," said Rosie. "Challenging the virtual seasons, Meg-revenges-agaisnt-everybody fics, Brian/Stewie slash fics and parodies, Liana came out with an imaginative and original story. Despite the fact that some people may think that Meg gaining powers is anything but original, I'd tell them to read her awesome story and see how she uses this concept. Congratulations, Liana!"

**Description**

"Since there are many people that stands out at description, we decided to give the award to all the nominees, since they're great at this field in their own way," said Stewie.

"The first nominee is Bhaalspawn," said Rosie, "for his marvelous take on action scenes and dramatic situations."

"The second nominee is Tourmaline True," said Stewie. "Her description style is so accurate that you could feel exactly how the characters of her stories feel, as if you are the characters."

"The next nominee is Liana Wolfe," said Rosie. "Worth of mention her great emphasis on details without boring the reader, good depiction of action scenes, and general effort put in making the story enjoyable."

"Other nominee is Masquerade Angel," said Stewie. "She's really great at exposing the characters' emotions, how tense, happy or dramatic a situation is."

"Our final nominee is Satine89" said Rosie. "You can tell that she loves description. She does an awesome job at it, putting a lot of emphasis on details like Liana, and giving the feeling that you're reading a real novel."

"So congratulations for this well deserved award!" said Stewie.

**Dialogue-Description Balance**

"As we did before, we're going to reward to all the nominees for their excellent job on this field," announced Rosie.

"The first nominee is Haylias," said Stewie. "He sucked at this at first, but as the story progressed he learned from his mistakes and anybody could appreciate his improvement on this field."

"The next nominee is Satine89," said Rosie. "Not only she's great at description, but also doesn't go overboard with extensive paragraphs of useless information, finding a perfect balance between dialogue and description."

"We could say the same about our next nominee, Liana Wolfe," said Stewie. "Despite her emphasis on detailing and description, doesn't bore the reader and find a good balance between dialogue lines and description paragraphs as well."

"Our last nominee is Masquerade Angel," said Rosie. "And little can we say now we haven't mentioned yet about her writing skill."

"The judges decided that Liana Wolfe and Masquerade Angel balanced dialogue and description the best! Congratulations to both of them!" Stewie said.

"And that was the Author Awards!" said the announcer. "Now, let's see the final part of this show: The Best Fanfic Award!"

**Best Fanfic-Top 10**

So, here we are. This is what everybody was expecting for. Instead of a character, I decided to host the top 10 by myself. Before coming up with this ranking, Satine89, Liana-Wolfe and I wrote our personal top 10 and gave scores to each story to create the first list of nominees. The top ten were then selected, and each judge ranked them from 1st to 9th place – no author could vote for their own story. This second list is the list posted here. I'm sure some people will not be happy with the ranking, but well, nobody forces them to be reading this. Well, let's go:

Number Ten: Brian and Me, by Aldovas

**Ander ranked this story #9**

**Satine89 ranked this story #9**

**Liana-Wolfe ranked this story #4**

Despite it atrocious grammar and short length, there was one judge (guess who) who thought that this story deserved a spot in the final ranking. However, flawed as it may be, Brian and Me is a very sweet and enjoyable story if can go past the script format and grammar mistakes. It greates achievement was using a cliché pairing in an imaginative way.

Number Nine: Whispering Illusion 1, by Bhaalspawn

**Ander ranked this story #8**

**Satine89 ranked this story #6**

**Liana-Wolfe ranked this story #8**

Whispering Illusion 1 is a fairly original Meg/OC story that stands out in its impressive grasp of drama. Worth of mention the slow but endearing development of Meg and Matt's friendship, the tense moments and great characterization.

Satine would like to add that, despite the really poor characterization of Peter in the story, it's a real tear-jerker, and she loves the very touching relationship between Matt and Meg in the story.

Number Eight: Years of Our Families, by Tourmaline True

**Ander ranked this story #7**

**Satine89 ranked this story #7**

**Liana-Wolfe ranked this story #5**

Like I said before, this is probably the best time skip story I've ever read. Deep characterization of all the characters, awesome writing style and tense dramatic moments make this story the one of the greatest and most enjoyable Brian/Stewie story of this section. Worth of mention its original storytelling, in which we see how all the characters change through the years.

Satine would like to add that it's probably the best-written slash fic she's ever seen in any section, much less in the Family Guy section.

Number Seven: Meg Apparition, by Liana Wolfe

**Ander ranked this story #4**

**Satine89 ranked this story #5**

A crossover with Danny Phantom in which Meg gains ghostly powers. But there's more. A lot more. With these new powers, Meg also lives through new experiences that force her to evolve and change. It has a marvelous writing style, meshed with subtle strings of humor, and a mysterious and interesting plot.

Satine would like to add that she really loves how Liana herself becomes a character in many of the chapters, for humorous effect.

Number Six: Lust, Affairs and Love, by Masquerade Angel

**Ander ranked this story #3**

**Satine89 ranked this story #8**

**Liana-Wolfe ranked this story #7**

I wish this awesome story had a better position, but it seems that Satine and Liana didn't like this story as much as I did, since melodrama isn't their thing. Although it starts with a rather unoriginal premise, its successive plot twist and character development quickly draws the interest of the readers. This story shines for its dramatic element, large cast of characters, fuzzy and heart-warming moments, and overall good writing.

Number Five: Griffins's Eleven, by Satine89

**Ander ranked this story #5**

**Liana-Wolfe ranked this story #1**

An homage/parody of a well known movie, Griffin's Eleven is known for its impressive writing style, almost resembling a professional novel, with huge emphasis on description, details and characterization, as well as featuring one of the most endearing OCs I've ever seen. It also stands out for its take on some characters, which are used in a very original and imaginative ways.

Number Four: Meg's Boyfriend/Family, by Malcolm Fox

**Ander ranked this story #2**

**Satine89 ranked this story #4**

**Liana-Wolfe ranked this story #9**

Once again, it's a pity that such an awesome story that created a whole trend isn't even amongst the first three. However, Liana-Wolfe ranked this story so low due to its sequel's decline in quality.

Anyway, there's little to say about these two stories I haven't say before, featuring the largest cast of characters I've ever seen, funny original characters, jokes that will make you laugh so hard that it hurts, and interesting plot ideas. It already became an instant classic and reference of good writing regarding humor.

Number Three: The Spellbook, by Ander Arias

**Satine89 ranked this story #2**

**Liana-Wolfe ranked this story #2**

The Spellbook started out as a bit of a magical revenge story, but morphed into a very funny, creative supernatural story in the vein of a classic magical girl tale. Though some chapters are definitely shakier than others, the excellent characterization of the main characters, and the dedication shown to keeping each character acting properly, raises the story's quality greatly. Plus, it has the three witches, who need their own spin-off.

Number Two: Her, by Sonofdragonfly

**Ander ranked this story #6**

**Satine89 ranked this story #1**

**Liana-Wolfe ranked this story #6**

The only one shot that made it to the top ten. Okay Satine, I hope you're happy, you ranked this story number one and ended second. Pretty good for a one shot!

However, this position isn't undeserved. This would be the proof that a story doesn't need to be long in order to be not good, but great. _Her_ is a beacon of great writing, exploring two characters that seems to be different in a very unintuitive way, to find out that they're much closer to each other than they thought. The description is just sublime, as well as the characterization of both protagonists.

Satine would like to add that yes, she is very happy.

Number One: Attack of the 100 foot Meg Griffin, by Grey-X

**Ander ranked this story #1**

**Satine89 ranked this story #6**

**Liana-Wolfe ranked this story #3**

While doing this award show, I split most of the awards between several winners because I thought it was unfair to give the "best story/OC/author at whatever category" to just one nominee. And I'd wish I could give the #1 spot to more stories, but sadly I can't. However, _Attack of the 100 foot Meg Griffin_ is one of those stories which deserved to be ranked #1.

The story is simply great. The description is awesome, it has funny bits of humor and parody, although the author knows when humor is out of place. Despite being a parody, this story is incredibly deep and profound, exploring characters in such way nobody thought before. When you finish a chapter, you had this sensation of wondering what's going to happen next, even without resorting to a cliffhanger. I could go on for days saying all the awesome things this story has, but I guess that it'd be redundant. Anyway, congratulations to Grey-X for this.

* * *

**Well, that was all, friends (XD). I thought that you enjoyed it as much as we enjoyed writing it. It took us several months, but we're really proud of our work. From here, I'd like to thank Satine89 and Liana-Wolfe for their priceless contribution to this project. Good job, girls.**


	8. Interview 1: xxMasqueradeAngelxx

**Interview#1: x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**

We see Brian, dressed in a formal suit in a TV set, looking at the camera.

"Hello everybody," said Brian. "And welcome to another edition of _This Is Not Another Review Fic._ Today we will talk with one of the best and most well known Family Guy authors. Ladies and gentlemen, x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x!"

A young girl entered in the set, welcomed by a thunderous applause. She sat in front of Brian.

"Well, for shortening, I'll simply refer to you as 'Angel'," said Brian.

"It's okay," she replied.

"Well, let's start the interview," said Brian. "Our readers want to know more things about you, so, tell us which are your favourite books, movies, TV series, cartoons, etc..."

"Well my favourite books are the Harry Potter Series, City of Masks and it's sequels City of Dreams and City of Flowers, Twilight and I also enjoyed the Inkheart series," Angel began. "My favourite films are mainly Disney – Beauty and the Beast, Robin Hood, Snow White, The Lion King. But I also love the Hellboy movies, Dirty Dancing, The League of Extra Ordinary Gentlemen, Pretty Woman, The Nightmare before Christmas, Spacejam and Ice Age."

"As for TV series and cartoons," she continued, "I don't watch cartoons so much now, but I do have a couple of Disney DVD's that are the classic episodes of Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald and Pluto etcetera. Though my favourite TV series are Friends, Family Guy – naturally, the Simpsons and the anime series Cardcaptor Sakura, DNAngel, Fushigi Yugi and Ouran High School Host Club "

"I see that you're a lover of classics. Well, many people think that most works of today lost the charm the classics had," said Brian. "Okay, next question: We all know that you love writing, but you probably have more hobbies. Tell us about them."

"I sing, enjoy acting and participating in any shows that come up, and I'm into drawing and some crafts," Angel expalined.

"Hey, I also sing too! Maybe we could do a duet!" said Brian.

"That would be fun," said Angel, laughing.

"Okay, next question: tell us why did you start writing fanfiction."

"I started writing for Fanfiction because at the time I was virtually at the end of my first novel, and have always enjoyed writing...and the idea of being able to write on franchise's that already exist – with a chance to get reviews instantly really appealed to me. I found that it would help me greatly in seeing people's views of my writing style and as it happens, it has what made my writing a lot better in both structure and style."

"Interesting," said Brian. "You're not the first one who improved his writing thanks to this site...hmmm, maybe I should create an account as well..."

Both Angel and Brian laughed.

"Okay, next question: How did you find this website?"

"I had found it about three years ago, when I was looking up stuff on Cardcaptor Sakura, which then gave me a link to a story on this website. After a while I started to come on it just to read stories and was quite intrigued about uploading something of my own. Though the push to do so came when a friend of mine told me she had recently joined the website and encouraged me to set up an account as well. " said Angel.

"I see," said Brian. "Okay, let's talk about fanfiction: from all the Family Guy fanfics you've read, which are your favorites?"

"That's difficult to say, I've read a lot of Fanfic's since joining the site and whilst they've all been very good in their own way, my favourite perhaps is the story "wishing" which is only a one shot, but it was the first Lois/Brian Fanfic I read on the site when I was quite into the pairing. But all the ones I've read have done justice to the series in my opinion. " answered Angel.

"Too bad that the writers of the show don't think the same about my relationship with Lois," lamented Brian. "Anyway, tell us about your wonderful story "Lust, Affairs, and Love". What sparked its creation? Did the story came out like you originally planned, or you made some changes while writing it? "

"When I originally thought about writing a Fanfiction for Family Guy, I had watched three series of the show after being introduced to it by a friend, and became quite interested in Brian's affections for Lois that is seen in a few episodes. I did wonder what it would be like if they were given a chance together, though when I looked on Fanfiction I was disappointed to find only three or four stories on the pairing, and for the most part they were one-shots simply describing ones feelings for the other," Angel began.

"Yeah, I know how you feel," said Brian. "Continue, please."

"One episode which sparked my interest immensely is the pairing of Lois and Brian, was the episode where Peter was thought to have died at sea and Lois married Brian(A/N: said episode is The Perfect Castaway). Though after starting my Fanfic, I began to wonder whether it could be seen as a role reversal with Lois lusting after Brian and Brian beginning to feel some guilt at taking Peter's wife from him. I then began to consider whether Brian could meet someone who he could really connect with and who perhaps really understood him, leaving him to make one of the biggest decisions of his life. Some of the ideas that came whilst I was writing the story was Lois's brain tumour. It wasn't a planned part of the story when I first started, but it became an idea after the first few chapters. Clio's character was also one which developed from her introduction throughout, especially her bonding time with Jasper which only really formed when I wrote his entrance into the Fanfiction and found an opening where they seemed to get on very well."

"I have to admit I wasn't certain how well received the story plot would be, so I was quite amazed by the high review count I got by the time it was finished, and just how much my readers enjoyed it. I definitely had a lot of fun and got much inspiration from Family Guy itself, as well as my own thoughts and my reviewers also gave me a good insight into how my story was progressing and what aspects they liked about it. I know a sequel has been wanted to quite a while now, and I will definitely be writing one when I get the time which will hopefully be soon."

"I can assure you that there are lots of people waiting impatiently for that sequel," said Brian with a slight smile. "However, there are always assholes who don't use the reviews to criticize or praise the story. Have you been flamed by any of these people?"

"Yes I have, one person left me a flame that I did find a little insulting, I believe in constructive criticism but never anything which plainly offends the author and the story they're trying to tell. " said Angel sourly.

"The best thing you can do is simply ignore them," said Brian. "Okay, Even if you're known here for writing "Lust, Affairs and Love", anybody who visits your profile can see that you've written a good bunch of stories involving other fandoms. Tell us about your other stories you like the most."

"Well, my most popular story on my page is the one I have written for Hellboy. I love the Hellboy movies and franchise, and enjoyed writing a Fanfic for it which finished with 380 reviews, which as it stands is still my highest review count for a Fanfic, Family Guy being the second I think. But my Hellboy fanfic's have all been very much enjoyed, I know a lot of the reviewers I have for it, have said that they enjoy how my portrayal is right for the characters and hasn't gone out of character in any way, which I'm very happy about, I just love writing it, but I've also liked writing for other subjects."

"I try and vary what I write for rather than staying with the same subject, though I think Hellboy is one I will write for a lot. But I feel that people can see different sides of your writing abilities when you write for different topics and use various genre's. One of my other favourites which I wrote on here was my first fanfic's for Disney's Robin Hood, which was my first and definitely not my best work, but the still I liked the story to it."

"I also enjoyed writing my short Sonic Fanfic, which again I want to go and write a full Fanfic for the subject as I do have a lot of ideas. It's a games series I've always enjoyed and I think the characters have a lot of potential when it comes to stories based on them. I'm hoping to write more for a Disney Fanfic soon, though I have many others I would certainly like to start as you can tell..."

"Wow, your work really touches a wide range of fandoms," said Brian. "You should be proud of yourself, very few people has such a vast collectio like you. Well, next question: when you read a Family Guy fanfic, what do you expect to see?"

"When I read a family guy Fanfic I like to see writers who bring out the characters traits...I have to say I find it annoying when people make them "out of character" as it may as well then not be Family Guy their writing for," said Angel

"Oh, trust me, you're not the only one who thinks that way," interrupted Brian. "Sorry, continue."

"I also do like to see humour, even if – like mine – it has a serious plot, Family Guy has always been about comedy with a few serious undertones, and I think a Fanfic on the show cannot be without it's memorable and funny moments. I also like to see a good use of the characters, and for many to at least make their appearances." said Angel.

"I think that we could talk about Family Guy itself now," said Brian, stirring on his chair. "Which are your favorite characters? And your less favorites?"

"Well I think it's easy to tell for anyone who's read my Fanfic and following One Shot for Family Guy that my favourite is undoubtedly you, Brian."

"Thanks!" beamed Brian.

"I just love your character, and especially your singing voice. I think in many ways he's the voice of reason at times like Lois. I also love Stewie, I think he is a very good character, sarcastic, and amusing, especially how Lois constantly misses how much he despises her. Though his more 'evil genius' side seems to have been appearing less in later seasons I do think that he's still a strong character and a favourite amongst a lot of people I know who watch Family Guy. Another one of my favourites is Jasper, as he's just so lovable and you can't help but like his character, and a lot of my reviewers seemed to enjoy seeing him come into "Lust, Affair's and Love."

"Jill was also a great character to come into the show for a while, she just made me laugh with her problems that she asked Brian about, and I had a lot of fun when writing her part in my Fanfic."

"While I don't have many characters I dislike, I think that the "greased up deaf guy" is a little annoying after a while as he just doesn't have a purpose there. Though neither does the giant chicken...but those sequences are funny in the way they deter from the story of the episode, then it goes on like nothing happened. It's just very different."

"Though as far as the Griffin's go I think Chris is probably the character that's least explored on the show, which is a shame, though the creators have tried to redeem themselves it seems by making Chris the main lead for the Star Wars parody's _Blue Harvest_ and _Something, Something, Something Dark Side._"

"It was nice to know what you like the most about Family Guy," said Brian. "So now you could share us your favorite and less favorite episodes."

"One of my favourite episodes I have to admit is when Brian is married to Lois, as at the time I liked seeing that hinted pairing. But I also loved Jasper's episode, and the episodes where Brian and Lois have sung. Lois's episode where Peter converted the basement into a bar was simply brilliant, and while Brian swings and sings wasn't the best episode, the parts where he sung were very enjoyable to see," explained Angel.

"Well, considering what you said before, that wasn't very surprising," said Brian. "Continue."

"When it comes to episodes I haven't liked as much, one was when Brian became addicted to drugs, following becoming a sniffer dog, I also didn't like the episode where Lois had a meltdown at Christmas either. Other than that none in particular come to mind, though episodes with any of the characters throwing up really puts me off, as it's something I can't watch, I just find it horrible." said Angel in disgust.

"Many people find that too crude as well," said Brian. "Well, we're near the end of the interview. It would be interesting to know what changes would you introduce in Family Guy if you were left in charge for a day."

"I don't think there's anything much I'd change, I enjoy Family Guy as it is, though I perhaps wouldn't have the scenes where characters throw up...really puts me off the episode when they include those scenes. Other than that I think the show is good as it is," explained Angel.

"Is great to see that there are people who still enjoy the show as it is, despite he many people who complain about the downgrade in quality," said Brian. "Well, that was all. Is there anybody special you want to mention?"

"Sure," replied Angel cheerful. "I guess if I'm mentioning people I'd like to thank particular reviewers who on Fanfiction in general (not just in the Family Guy section) have been amazing, and make everything so much more enjoyable for me as a writer. So I guess the people I'd like to mention are "LadyAquanine73551," "AngelProtectress," "Kiimm," "Forever'nAlways," "Stormychild95," "FreezeXtreme" and "Silverrain1312." Finally thank you to "Ander Arias" for asking me to do this interview, it's been great, so thank you for the request."

(A/N: You're welcome! :))

"That was Masquerade Angel, ladies and gentlemen," said Brian. Angel left the set, and people applauded again. "In our next installement, we will interview a very young but talented and promising authoress, Liana-Wolfe!"


	9. Interview 2: Liana Wolfe

**Interview#2: Liana-Wolfe**

In the same TV set as before, we see Rosie wearing a fancy pink dress, looking at the camera.

"Hello, I'm Rosie Kennedy, hosting the second interview of 'This is Another Review Fic'!" said the toddler, cheerful. "And don't ask how a one year old girl can a host a show. Anyway, today I'll interview a young talent: Liana-Wolfe!"

A tall girl with short, curly blond hair entered in the stage, welcomed by a arm applause.

"Welcome, Liana," said Rosie. "And thanks for choosing me to do the interview!"

"It's alright," said Liana, smiling.

"Okay, let's begin," said Rosie. "For starters, let's talk about yourself; which are your favourite books, movies, cartoons..."

"Okay, my favorite books are the Hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy series and Good Omens. My favorite movie is most definitely a tie between Hot Fuzz and District 9. As far as TV series/cartoons go: Family guy, Castle, Stargate (Any), Simpsons, Invader ZIM, Darkwing Duck, And I'll stop here because I could go on forever." said Liana.

"Yup, you do love cartoons," said Rosie. "Okay, let's continue: your favorite hobby?"

Drawing, mostly. I'm also into dancing and singing. I also like to make webcomics. Currently doing the art for three, two of which I'm writing. Also, making a resolution to write ten comic scripts in one year is not something I'd recommend. Oh! I also take part on a sci-fi roleplay board called "Tales of Daireem"" replied Liana.

"I see that you do a lot of things. You probably n't get bored easily," said Rosie. "Next question: why did you start writing fanfiction?"

"Ugh, I was seven and on the Jimmy Neutron forums on Nickelodeon's website, I mostly started because I saw how popular the people who had fan fics posted were." said Liana. "Looking back on the few bits of the script-format-oh-my-god-I-can't-believe-I-made-that-many-spelling-errors story I still have, I'm glad to say that I've improved in the eight years it's been since. "

"You started still pretty being young, don't you? And considering how many people think of you as a great authoress despite your youth, that improvement should been amazing," said Rosie. "Related to that question: how did you find this website?"

"I googled," Jimmy Neutron fan fics "When I was nine (I was into Jimmy Neutron back then) and this was the top result. After the Jimmy Neutron fanfic fiasco, I mostly stuck with reading. I joined when I was eleven." explained Liana.

"Let's talk about Family Guy fanfics: from all you've read, which are your favorites?" asked Rosie.

"Oooh, that's a toughie," said Liana, laughing. "I'd have to say _Griffin's Eleven_. I like the plot, the jokes are awesome, and the writing style's one of the best on the site."

"Satine will feel praised," said Rosie. "Now let's talk about your story _Meg Apparition_.What sparked its creation? Do you plan to continue it?"

"I saw a fan art over on Deviantart done by Hyperforcego (I mention this every chapter) that basically sparked something in me, after that I started writing down ideas for it, got his permission to write it, and then I started posting here."

"Did you know that Ander began to write The Spellbook after watching another Deviantart drawing?" asked Rosie. "What a coincidence. Well, continue."

"As far as continuing it, I'm working on the next chapter right now,"

"Yay!" cheered Rosie, interrupting Liana. "Sorry."

"The main reason I wasn't continuing it before was I was under pressure, a lot of people wanted longer chapters but some other people felt that they dragged too much. Eventually I decided I'm just going to shorten the chapters and hopefully I won't get so much writer's block when working on it. Also, I've been focusing on the second draft of my original story a bit as well."

"If you want some advice, don't try to please everybody, it's impossible. And before everything, write what you like, not what people tell you."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Liana.

"Next question: is there anybody who has flamed you?"

"Limited to Family Guy? Once or twice. Over on the Aladdin page a story (Taken down now, I've decided I didn't like it) of mine had about three different people flaming it." said Liana.

"Even if you're known here for writing "Meg apparition", your participation in the forums and your great contribution to the last awards show, anybody who visits your profile can see that you've written a good bunch of stories involving other fandoms. Tell us about your other stories you like the most. "

"My favorites? Hm, I'd have to say any of the song parodies I've written for SGA, along with my Universe fic. Other than that, a ton of ideas that I love, no idea on how to execute them. "

"I hope that you find the way, given how much talent you have for wrtiting" said Rosie. "Next question: what do you expect to see in a Family Guy Fanfic?"

"Typically, I expect it to have some sort of humor. It's okay if it doesn't, sometimes that would just deter from the story, but I normally expect at least a few chuckles out of a story. I also expect people to have at least a few of their own ideas put into it, if you're basically just retelling a family guy episode or a a movie that you like and hoping people don't notice, I tend to not like that," explained Liana.

"Interesting," said Rosie. "Now let's talk about Family Guy itself. Which are your favorite characters? And your less favorites?"

"Well, as of this season, I like the characters a whole lot more than I used to, even Brian and Stewie are slowly becoming favorites of mine. As far as not liking... Generally the way they portray most gay people, I'm bi, and I take offense. Also, New Brian, *Creepy*!" said Liana shivering in a comical way.

"Well, no wonder why Family Guy has been labeled as 'The most homophobic pro-gay rights show' on TV," Rosie then turned at the camera. "Yeah, I know that's an oxymoron. Hence the joke." Rosie then turned at Liana again. "And which are your favorite episodes?"

"Favorite: Dial Meg for Murder. Least favorite: Not all Dogs go to Heaven." stated Liana bluntly.

"I guess that there's no need to explain why so many people hate that episode," commented Rosie. "If you were in charge of the show, would you introduce any changes on it?"

"You know, I keep wondering how they could make the show better, and I have a ton of ideas. but my top three are: Start toning down the toilet humor (It gets old), Start working on the characterizations (A lot of them still aren't quite to the point of being fully redeemed to me.), And start adding more continuity (I have this thing where I believe that any show can have at least some general form of continuity.)" said Liana.

"You do have good and clear ideas. Hope the writers could hear you," said Rosie. "Okay, to end the interview, is there anybody you want to mention?"

"Hm, my younger sister Extract of Insanity (No stories posted, but I'm bugging her about it). And my friend Melinda, who does not have an account yet." said Liana.

"Okay, Liana, that was all," said Rosie. "I hope that you enjoyed the interview!"

"Oh, sure I did," said Liana, leaving the stage..

"On our next interview, we will have another well known author from this section: Bhaalspawn!"


	10. Interview 3: Bhaalspawn

**Interview#3: Bhaalspawn**

In the same TV set as before, we see Rosie, accompanied by Sophie.

"Hello, I'm Rosie Kennedy, " said the toddler, cheerful. "I was chosen again to host this interview."

"And I'm Sophie Kennedy, the other host chosen," interjected Sophie. "Tonight we will interview an author known by practically everybody in the Family Guy section: Bhaalspawn!"

A young boy with long black hair entered the stage, welcomed by an applause, as usual.

"Welcome, Bhaal," said Rosie. "And thanks for choosing me to do the interview!"

"Same here!" said Sophie.

"You're welcome," said Bhaal. "Alright, let's do this!"

"Right to the point, huh?" asked Rosie. "Well, we're not going to make you wait anymore."

"As usual, we open the interviews with the guests talking about themselves, and more precisely, books, movies, comics, etc they like, so go ahead," said Sophie.

"I enjoy classic books like "My Side of the Mountain" and "Where the Red Fern Grows", but I've also shown interest in more direct books like "Arthas: Rise of the Lich King". I don't watch a lot of movies, there's just too much crap, but I have enjoyed The Taking of Pelham 123, Red Eye, Jumper, Revenge of the Sith, Legion, I am Legend, New Moon, Book of Eli, Boot Camp, Max Payne, and The Time Traveler's Wife."

"What? You like New Moon?" asked Rosie in shock. "We all thought that you hated Twillight."

"I do. Sometimes sequels are better than the originals, go figure," said Bhaal with a shrug. "As for TV Shows, obviously I watch a lot of Family Guy, but I also watch Two and a Half Men, Friends, That 70's Show, and South Park. CSI can also be good at times, but those times are rare for me. I avoid reality TV as much as I can, and stick with light hearted comedy. The last thing I need in my life is more misery."

"Let's continue," said Sophie. "Your favorite hobby?"

"Several actually. I'm a duelist. I take part in competitions involving melee combat. Personally, I enjoy dual swords when fighting. I also make video games, and have delved into the world of animation. Lately I've been randomly animating Virtual Season episodes."

"Now let's talk about fanfiction," said Rosie. "Why did you start writing fanfiction?"

"I got into writing fanfiction about several months after joining . Ever since I was little I enjoyed writing, but the pre-production made it less interesting for me (Creating characters, a setting, a general consensus for the plot) and noticed that FanFiction allowed me to skip much of that and get right to what I like best: The Plot."

"Come on, that's exactly the best part of writing a story!" said Rosie.

"For an experienced writer, yes," Bhaal stated, "But for someone just starting out, it can be very difficult and painful."

"Well, apparently, he doesn't share your opinion," said Sophie. "Okay, next question: how did you find this website?"

"This is so embarrassing, but I found this site by googling "Kim Possible Stories". Yes, my first fandom was Kim Possible, go ahead and laugh already!"

Rosie and Sophie burst into uncontrollable laughter. Doubled over, they tried to get ahold of themselves.

… you done?" Bhaal smirked, "Alright then. I dropped that fandom quite quickly, and never wrote anything for it."

**(A/N: Did you see that I wrote a Winx Club fanfic a few weeks ago? Talk about embarrasing fandoms...)**

"You see this question coming: which are you favorite Family Guy fanfics?" asked Rosie.

"Personally, my favorites are The Spellbook and Griffin's Eleven. Not much else worth mentioning. The Spellbook was actually the first big fic I read on this site, and it's format and storytelling methods are what gave me the inspiration to write my own story in the same format. Griffin's Eleven is a big laugh. It's really enjoyable, and I only regret not getting into it earlier."

"We're sure that the authors of said stories will feel praised," said Rosie.

"Okay, time to talk about your own story, Tale of The Valkyre: What sparked its creation? Did the story came out like you originally planned, or you made some changes while writing it? Why did you change its name?"

"While writing Whispering Illusion, I had an idea for a novel about the life of a girl with a Guardian Angel. The basic idea came from an old Disney Sitcom called "Teen Angel", in which a boy, responsible for his best friend's death, gets to see his old friend again when he becomes his Guardian Angel. It was really funny, and heart felt at times. It aired simultaneously with another sitcom called "You Wish" in early 2001." Bhaal explained.

"Cool," said Sophie.

"I had a bit of trouble getting past some of the Pre-Production, so I decided to recycle my Whispering Illusion Characters, and that's what sparked me killing Matt at the end. The epic prologue for it, with Matt storming God's office and flattening her until she helped him, came from an American Dad episode that aired a week earlier."

"I decided to change it's name after re-reading some of the Debate Thread posts for it, and realized that Ander was right. The first had little to do with the second, and calling it a "2" seemed rather redundant. So I changed it's name to it's video game title, something I had intended to do ever since making the game. A lot of the story didn't come out as I had hoped or planned it would. A person can have all the great ideas in the world, but getting them to work in practice is a whole different ballgame, and you become littered with obstacles you have never anticipated."

"Boy do we know that," Rosie grimmaced.

"One big problem is that the humor is very dialogue reliant, like many standard sitcoms. So without being able to detect subtle tone of voice changes, or expressions of the characters, it makes a lot of the humor either fall flat, or some people simply not get it. A prime example was in Jaina's Innocence, where Jaina's line "Take me home, you pig!" wasn't quite understood by some of the readers."

"When I animate the episodes, and do all the voice recordings and put it all together, it's MUCH better than the text version, and much funnier."

"Interesting," said Rosie. "Ander, as well as many other people, would like to see those animated episodes, they look great, despite he may not like the story."

"Yeah, shame copyright laws don't let me upload them to Youtube," said Bhaal, then mumbled, "F(bleep)king Fox."

"Let's keep going," said Sophie. "Any chapter idea you had to scrap?"

"Oh god, many," said Bhaal. "One idea was early in the story, around Chapter 18, where Matt's adoptive parents died, and Meg and Matt decided to adopt his little sister, Alyssa. It didn't quite go through. I tried it again after Meg's miscarriage, as kind of a bridge to that plot, but again, it didn't turn out very good, and it's scrapping is what caused such a change in persona after Meg's Miscarriage (the lack of grief in the next chapter).

Also, many ideas for the latest season were scrapped. A lot of my initial ideas, such as Frustrated Libidos, had been deleted because I couldn't get them working. I offer them up to either Malcolm or Ander if they would like to try and make them work."

"Now let's talk about the OCs of said story," said Rosie. "What was behind the creation of Matt Ryder and Jaina? From all your OCs, which is your favorite?"

"Funny story about the both of them. I had originally planned to recycle my OC Kevin Cortles from my Animal Magnetism Series into Whispering Illusion, but quickly needed to change the name after realizing that the canon already had a Kevin, and that would have distracted from his character. Although on reflection, maybe that would have been a good thing. Matt is a carbon copy of my own personality, because I felt that it would rebound perfectly off the Canon Character personalities. And I think it still could, if I could just get the Canon Personalities to work on paper.

Jaina is based largely off my own daughter, Emily Gaudet. Everything from Pre-Time Skip Jaina is taken from Emily. Her adorable nature, her clinginess, her general outsider tone.

Teen Jaina is based off simply a fun-loving girl who has a very bizarre sense of humor. As such, her pranks and mind-fuckery... oh wait, can I swear here?"

Rosie nodded.

"Thanks," said Bhaal, "her pranks and mind-fuckery make her come off as a bit of a slut sometimes."

"Out of all my OC's, Jaina is obviously my favorite." finished Bhaal.

"What about Jac?" asked Sophie.

"Who?"

"Nevermind" replied Sophie. "Next question. Do you have any plans for future fics?"

"Oh, sure," said Bhaal, eager to talk about it. "I've been trying to write a new Virtual Season based on a few of the authors on this board. The plot features us getting jobs on Family Guy, and the reactions of living together. Kind of like Friends meets Family Guy and Two and a Half Men. It will feature strange situations, episode titles being lines, and cutaways. However, so far the pilot isn't going very well. I've written and re-written it over twelve times and can't get an intro plot working. But the first episode that sets the scene is always the hardest.

I'm also working on an Original Fic called Daughter. It's about an IRS Agent who, after being forced to close down an orphanage, adopts one of the remaining orphans, a little girl. I'm writing it in both novel, and screenplay formats.

Lastly, this in on the bottom of my list, but I'm working on a re-write of Whispering Illusion 1. I want it to be longer, more detailed, and (if I can) a little less serious. I'm also tweaking dialogue so it sounds a little less robotic, and a little more human. I was coming off a crappy Pokemon fic when I wrote that."

"Now tell us what do you expect to see in a Family Guy fanfic," said Sophie.

"I expect to see the work of someone who has taken great care in what they're writing. I want to see a story that has had all it's aspects thought out carefully, and has characters I can endear myself to.

I also don't want to see someone shackling themselves to the Canon too much. While ripping off the old jokes can net you great traffic, writing your own Family Guy Style jokes (while incredibly difficult) is much more rewarding." said Bhaal.

"Interesting answer," said Rosie. "Now let's talk about Family Guy itself; which are your favorite/less favorite characters?"

"I really like Peter and Stewie in the show itself. Their personalities are perhaps some of the funniest things I've ever seen. Peter is a bumbling idiot who, while aware of the world around him, isn't quite sure on how things are supposed to work. Some of his situations are so riduculious that you can't take them seriously, and respond with "Only Peter."

Stewie takes great pleasure in humiliating people for his own amusement, and bending any possible rule that could prevent him from aquiring his goals. On the whole, he is the kind of person who sees other people as pawns to use for his own amusement of any kind… hang on, I'm gonna write this down. I think I can finally write a Canon Adhered, non rip-off Stewie. And Bitch-Stewie, I like Bitch-Stewie."

My least favorite characters are Brian and Meg, for reasons I simply will not re-iterate.

I think I can honestly say that I'm the only member of the forum who watches Family Guy with an unbiased manner. I laugh at the Meg Bashing Jokes, because they're just so ridiculous that you can't possibly take them seriously."

"There are still some people who wonder why did you choose to follow the Meg/OC trend if you dislike Meg," said Sophie.

"Well I didn't hate her at the time," replied Bhaal, "But over the last few months, Meg's my least favorite of all the characters."

"Now tell us about your favorite/less favorite episodes."

"My favorite episode of Family Guy is Go Stewie Go. It was funny, and the only episode that I have ever been able to look at and say "That was cute." I have it on my ipod."

"I hate that Julie bitch," growled Sophie.

"Ha! My least favorite episodes? Probably anything Brian-centric. They're just not funny, since Brian is such a pretentious douche. The only good Brian Episodes are the ones where he's being ridiculed and humiliated."

"Okay, that was all," said Rosie. "Is there anybody special you want to mention?"

"Several. There's Liana Gaudet, my ex-girlfriend, who without I wouldn't have gotten as many ideas as I have.

Emily Gaudet, my little girl, who gave me the inspiration for Jaina and gave me ample amounts of time to write by keeping me up at all hours of the night.

Ander Arias, for getting me the traffic I needed to get going and kept up the help even after abandoning the story. And who doesn't take issue when I blatently rip-off ideas from him.

Satine89, who leaves VERY detailed reviews and allows me to more easily see the flaws of certain chapters. Though she hasn't done it lately.

Tanadra, my dedicated Beta, who without my story would be littered with typos from typing at 240 words a minute.

And lastly… Liana-Wolfe, who's silly nature and ridiculious responses to things keep me chuckling enough to keep writing jokes.

Well that's all, thanks for having me."

"And thank you for taking this interview," said Rosie. "On our next installement, we will interview Satine89, so don't miss it!"

"This is a fanfic, not a TV show," pointed out Sophie. "They can read it whenever they want after it's posted."

Rosie glared at Sophie coldly.


	11. Interview 4: Satine89

**Interview #4: Satine89**

We see a lone Tv stage, and Lois Griffin, dressed in a formal attire, walks in.

"Hello everybody, and welcome to the fourth interview of _This is Not Another review Fic,_" said Lois. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome pour guest, Satine89!"

A slender girl with shoulder, lenghtdirty blonde hair entered in the stage, wlecomed by an applause, and sat down in one of the armchairs.

"Welcome, Satine," said Lois. "And thanks for choosing me to do the interview."

"It's alright," said Satine. "Oh, and you can call me Amy if you want."

"Alright, Amy. Shall we begin?" asked Lois.

"Sure!" replied Amy with excitement.

"Okay, if you'd read previous interviews, you'll know that we first ask the guests about their favorite movies, books, comics, cartoons..."

"Oh Lord. I have a lot of things to talk about right off the bat!" laughed Amy. " I'll do a top five for each subject you mentioned, just because.

Well, let's start with books. I'll read almost any book, if anyone recommends it to me. That being said, I have a few that I really love. My favorite book is definitely A Clockwork Orange by Anthony Burgess. Truly a remarkable piece of literature, and not just because he invented a whole slang language for it. It's thought-provoking in so many ways. Another book I love is Lolita by Vladimir Nabokov. He was the master of description. There is no other writer who uses words like Nabokov. The sheer beauty of his prose is enough to recommend Lolita.

Then we have Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen. I'm an Austen nerd, but this particular Austen work stands out to me because of the subtle changes the characters go through, especially Marianne. Not to mention that it's a very funny comedy of manners. Next up, Wigfield, by Amy Sedaris, Paul Dinello, and Stephen Colbert. It's the funniest book I've ever read, hands-down, with a brilliant structure and some really strange pictures. This book really needs to be read to be believed. Finally, Misery by Stephen King. The only book that has ever really scared me. And I've read all of King's work. Misery is the tops."

"Wow, you read quite a lot of books," praised Lois. "That's good. Today youngsters do nothing but play videogames."

"As for movies, my all-time favorite will always be Ratatouille. I saw that film five times in the theater. My mom forbade me from seeing it any more after the fifth time. And it's just a perfect amalgamation of everything I love about movies: humor, heart, eye-popping animation, snappy writing, excellent music... a perfect melange of moviemaking. Then comes There Will Be Blood. If you ever want to write character-driven drama, you NEED to see this film. It is nothing more than a venue for Daniel Day-Lewis and Paul Dano to show off their brilliance in acting, with a solid script and lush production design. Sense and Sensibility is my third choice - a perfect adaptation of a perfect book. Then, Wayne's World. No other comedy has stood the test of time quite like this one. It's a classic all the way through, and still makes me laugh every time I watch it. Finally, in fifth, The Deer Hunter. Another very strong character-driven film about the Vietnam War and its atrocities. I don't care if some of the details were inaccurate. It's a MOVIE." said Amy with emphasis.

"Chris wanted to see Ratatouille as well, but I didn't let him," said Lois. "I mean, a cooking rat? That's disgusting! But hey, if you liked it...continue."

"I'm going to throw in my top five favorite comics, but with no description, because I know I'm really the only one here who reads comic books on a daily basis. Seek these out, though, they're fantastic: 1. Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata; 2. Mad Love by Paul Dini and Bruce Timm; 3. Sailor Moon by Naoko Takeuchi; 4. JTHM by Jhonen Vazquez; 5. Sayonara Zetsubou-Sensei by Koji Kumeta. " said Amy.

"Okay. The next question is..." was about to say Lois.

"Wait, I haven't finished yet!" interrupted Amy. "Okay, television! I watch too much of it. But number one, in my heart, is always, forevermore, LOST. LOST is a brilliant show on multiple levels: pacing, storyline, acting, characterization. It revolutionized television in a way that no other series has been able to replicate. It gave us probably the best use of the flashback in narrative ever. And, though it is almost at an end (last season is this year), I can say with pride that I've seen every episode, and enjoyed most of the ride. All writers should watch this series, to study characterization and show mythology. All Family Guy flashback writers should watch this for obvious reasons. I can't praise LOST enough, obviously.

Secondly, a completely different type of show, Saturday Night Live. A sketch comedy that's been around for 35 years! And it's still going strong - last new episode gave us a video to the Lonely Island classic "Boombox"! Stay up late for it, it's worth it. Speaking of staying up late, number 3, The Colbert Report. The news delivered by the biggest blowhard in the world - except it's all a joke, and you're in on it. Come on! Join the Nation! The show's fun and ridiculous, a great counterpoint to... well, every other news show. At number four is another comedy, and one of the best on television right now, The Big Bang Theory. The concept was practically unheard of: a show about nerds? With ACTUAL nerdy things? And PHYSICS? But it's emerged as one of the strongest shows on network TV right now for one simple reason: it's freaking hysterical. It can be appreciated by geniuses, nerds like myself, housewives like my mom, and casual viewers. And Jim Parsons is one to watch out for. He will be big."

Rounding out my top 5 are two shows. One is a bitter dark comedy called Strangers with Candy. Written by the same team as Wigfield, the show has very dark humor. Extremely dark. But how can you hate a show about a forty-year-old prostitute going back to high school? You really can't. The second is The Office, the British version. 12 episodes of awkward comedy perfection, delivered by the incomparable Ricky Gervais. " said Amy, cheeerful.

Lois raised an eyebrow. "Did you finish?"

"Uh, no, not yet," said Amy, spotting a shy smile. "As for cartoons, I'm going to mix international animation in. I dislike the term "cartoon". No offense. First, the show that inspired me to do everything I've ever done, Sailor Moon. It got me into writing fanfiction, becoming an animator, watching foreign television... the works. And though the animation's not of very good quality (blame poor storage), the stories hold up remarkably well, even watching it today. Secondly, Ed Edd n Eddy, the other show that got me into becoming an animator. Once you get past how LOUD the show is, there are some incredibly deep social commentaries on the lives of children that are worth seeing. And it's very funny, in a way that you wouldn't expect in a children's show. Third is Family Guy. Duh. Fourth is a little-seen anime called Nerima Daikon Brothers. It's an anime sex comedy musical. It's also better than it sounds. Finally, I present Invader ZIM, the last great cartoon given to us by Nickelodeon. Darker than black humor with that distinctive Vazquezian style, ZIM is a show that was robbed of the long run it deserved. " said Amy. "...phew, that was a lot. Sorry. You probably didn't want to know that much about me. " said Amy a bit embarrased.

"Let the readers decide that," said Lois. "Okay, next question: which are your hobbies? And please, try to sum it up in a few lines this time."

"Don't worry!" laughed Amy. "My main hobby is drawing. I'm studying to become an animator, and I'm constantly drawing to try and improve myself. I also love to read. There's so many books I wanted to talk about above - I had a hard time narrowing things down to five. One of my stranger hobbies is comedy. I am a comedy nerd. I love seeking out new comedians and finding funny stand-up specials. I also sing occasionally, but I was in choir for all four years of high school. "

Lois stared at her.

"That's all," said Amy.

"Okay, now tell us why did you start writing fanfiction?" asked Lois.

"I was in elementary school - I think sixth grade? A friend of mine had just got her fanfiction account, and told me that since I was such a good writer, I should get one too. I got onto the site and started writing a Sailor Moon thing before deleting it after getting a review about how bad it was. It was really bad, but at the time, I was all crying and stuff." said Amy.

"Oh, don't worry, many people write lame things in their first try," said Lois. "I mean, look at Brian."

"I hear that!" said Brian offscreen, pissed.

" A year later, I met another person who was writing Yugioh stories on FFnet at my school, and I got back into things, writing for my favorite fandom, Shaman King. And it stuck. I think it's been nearly eight years now... Wow. " finished Amy.

"From all the Family Guy fanfics you read, which are your favorites?"

"That's a tough one. Well, as everyone knows, I am definitely in love with SonDragonfly's Her. That will always be one of my favorite fanfictions ever, much less a favorite Family Guy fanfic. But I also have a soft spot for "Meg and Eddie: More than Friends". I like the way Aldo characterizes his OCs a lot, and his plot lines are pretty solid. " said Amy.

"It isn't surprising, considering the number of awards he won in the awards show." said Lois. "Okay, now tell us about your awesome story "Griffin's eleven". What sparked its creation? "

"So, I'd written The Silent Game and The Chocolate Girl, and I wanted to do something a bit more serious. My first idea was something called "Road to Mexico", where Meg and Stewie were kidnapped by a weird kid who was in love with Meg and wanted to make her queen of his drug cartel business. A group of Spooner Street people were going to go save her, and somehow, I'd worked Fergie's "London Bridge" into the proceedings. I started writing it, and it was a disaster, but there were a few things in it that transferred over to Griffin's Eleven. For instance, Cassandra was a flight attendant in RtM, and the idea that she would be in the action but not really related to it translated to her being a drink server in Griffin's Eleven. Also, "a group of Spooner Street people" was pretty much everyone in the eleven minus Connie.

Griffin's Eleven came about when I was watching Ocean's Eleven, the 2001 version with George Clooney, and imagined Brian and Stewie doing the "Balloon Boy" scene. Everything kind of fell into place after that, and I started writing immediately. Finishing has been a bit of a problem though. " said Amy, laughing.

"Now let's talk about your original characters," said Lois.

"Ah, Cassie. She is quite the character. I love her very much - probably one of my favorite OCs I've ever written. Cassandra Buchem started out... badly. She was pretty much a self-insert and a Mary Sue in The Chocolate Girl. All she existed to do was to bring Stewie home! At the time, Stewie was definitely my favorite character. It wasn't until later that I became a Quagmire fangirl.

When I was writing The Silent Game, I realized that I had to adapt Cassandra to make her less of... me. So I basically tossed out a ton of her characteristics and reworked her from the ground up. She still ended up being similar to the Cassie in The Chocolate Girl: she still has a love of singing, for instance. But I amped up her snarky sarcasm, and gave her a lot more to do, having her interact with a whole range of characters... including Quagmire.

The whole Cassandra-Quagmire thing was something a friend and I were joking about, but the more we joked, the more it started to make sense. So in Griffin's Eleven, Quagmire was, and I hate to say this, Cassie's Edward Cullen. I say that because the two of them clearly have some sort of strange, toxic relationship based on mutual sarcasm. But they love each other, so...? By no means is any couple in any universe I write supposed to be perfect, though, which is where me and SMeyer are different. Also, I know how to use a semicolon. But I digress...

I have a bunch of OCs in other stories, but the only other Family Guy OCs I'm coming up with are Cassie's family, Jean and Samantha, and Ryan Lassetter, the guy at the bar. Jean will play a rather large role in upcoming FG stories I'm writing - she's Cassie's younger sister, and her relationship with Cassie will breed some interesting side effects. I won't say anymore except you weren't supposed to read that as an incest implication. Samantha will always be what I like to call the Background Bitch. She will rarely appear except when other people talk about what a bitch she is. She was in The Chocolate Girl. It will probably be the last time anyone sees her. Ryan Lassetter... well, he was basically designed to get punched in the face. I am so cruel to my characters."

"It seems that you put a lot of work in your characters, especially Cassie," said Lois, interested. "Very few people tear down their own characters and build them again from the beginning. Okay, next question: have you been flamed?"

"Yeah, on an Azumanga Daioh one-shot I wrote. The complaint was basically, "this isn't a true sequel to your other AZD story!" And I believe my thought was, who cares? I had another one on a truly terrible InuYasha fic I wrote. Don't read the fic, I deserved the flame for that one," said Amy.

"Even if you're known here for writing "Griffin's Eleven", your job as a moderator in the Family Guy fanfics forum and your contribution to the recent awards show, anybody who visits your profile can see that you've written a good bunch of stories involving other fandoms. Tell us about your other stories you like the most," said Lois.

"The story I am most proud of is definitely a There Will Be Blood fic titled "Softly Into the Dark Night". It was a companion piece to an essay I wrote about the film, and, to this day, it is the only story of mine I can look at and say that there's nothing there I wish to change. It got an honorable mention in a contest, and was a precedent in that the forum it won on changed its fanfic contest rules so that you couldn't submit an entry over 10,000 words. So it left a legacy. I think the fact that I was able to catch the essence of one of my favorite films is what sticks with me the most on this one.

I should mention that I used to be very influential in the Dexter's Laboratory section as well. I've put my DL story on hold while finishing Griffin's Eleven, but I coined the term Dexdark. I am proud of my term coinage. And yes, that is now a phrase.

Lastly, I wrote a Penny Arcade Cardboard Tube Samurai related fic called The Wandering Age: Necessity. It was a very old-fashioned style story, and writing it was very taxing, but I'm proud of how antiquated it sounds. The story itself is rather blah, but I enjoyed the actual language of it."

"It seems that you're not limited to one fandom. That's good," said Lois. "Now tell us what do you expect to see when you read a Family Guy fanfic."

"It depends on the fic's genre. In any case, I always want to see most of the family in the story, and that there's some degree of canon adherence. Unless it's an AU story, of course, and is listed as such. Beyond that, good writing, good grammar, solid plot - the same thing I look for in any book, " said Amy.

"Okay, now let's talk about Family Guy itself: hich are your favorite characters? And your less favorites?" asked Lois.

"I love Quagmire. This should come as no shock to anyone," gushed Amy. "I liked him at first because of how outrageous he was, but as soon as Seth and co. started giving him some characterization and backstory, I fell even more in love with him. You can tell that he has this bubbling rage beneath his very happy exterior (I mean, come on, that rant against Brian? The guy definitely has some anger issues), and that despite how heartless he is when it comes to sexual proclivities, he does seem to have some kindness within him. Personally, I think he should've gotten his own show, but the censors at FOX would've had a heart attack, I'm sure.

I also really love Consuela. I know she's a one-joke character, but they keep finding ways to make that joke absolutely hysterical. In the same vein, The Screaming Black Dolphins. Oh my God," said Amy, almost laughing.

"Continue."

"As for characters I hate... I have never liked Death. I know, everyone LOVES Death. He just irritates me. This is probably because I'm not a big fan of Adam Carolla OR Norm MacDonald (his tenure as Weekend Update host? Awful.), and that the kind of humor they give Death seems so out of place with the rest of the show. He's a wise-cracking punster in a show of idiot savants. It's jarring.

I don't hate Brian all that much, actually. His behavior varies wildly depending on who's writing him, so it's hard to say that I hate him. Yes, he was awful in that episode (I won't say it), but his behavior in Brian's Got a Brand New Bag was treated for what it was - immaturity. I think the writers are getting better with him."

"Which are your favorite episodes? And your less favorites?"

"Well, my favorite episode is Love Thy Trophy. It exemplifies everything I love about Family Guy: how the ensemble works together, stupid jokes, political incorrectness ("YOU ALL HATE EACH OTHER!" comes to mind), seamless weaving of the A and B plots... that one is the tops. Other standouts to me are Airport 07, Road to Germany, Blue Harvest, I Am Peter Hear Me Roar, and The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire.

As for my least favorite episode, Family Gay, hands down, awful, awful, awful. Just... just no. Nothing is worse than that. Not even the other episode with Brian. I can't even list things I hated more. I think I'd prefer to watch Glenn Beck and Keith Olbermann than Family Gay. And I hate both of those guys."

"Even if it may be surprising, there are people who think that family Gay is the best episode ever. I think that they take yaoi too far," said Lois.

"Probably," said Amy.

"Okay, last question," said Lois. "If you were in charge of Family Guy for a day, would you introduce any changes in the show?"

"More Chris. Chris has become a nice little counterpoint character, almost on accident, and I think that can be utilized more. For all people complain about how Meg is treated, Chris is treated even worse. And I really like Chris. Poor Chris."

"Well, the problem with Chris is that he's absent for the most part of the show, but I see what you're saying," said Lois. "Continue."

"I think I'd also stop putting Herbert in so many episodes. Dear God, " said Amy annoyed. "One of the things that first got me into Family Guy was its musical numbers. I would make sure those keep going strong, because they're oftentimes brilliant. PTV is a fairly good episode, but you add the FCC song, and it becomes brilliant. Music to me is very important, and when people say that the music should be taken out of FG, it makes me very sad."

"Well, that was all," said Lois. "Is there anybody special you want to mention?"

"Well, I just want to say thank you to all my readers, especially those who read all of my works, regardless of fandom. I've had my ups and downs, but I truly value all of my fans, and all of their input. Without you, I am nothing. So thank you all, " said Amy. "And thanks to Ander for interviewing me!"

"It was a pleasure, I can tell you," said Lois, while Amy then left the stage. .


	12. Interview 5: Aldovas

**Interview#5: Aldovas**

We see Matt and Rosie on a TV set, sat in a couch.

"Hello everybody, and welcome once again to 'This Is Not Another Review Fic,'" said Matt. "I'm Matthew Kennedy."

"And I'm Rose Mary Kennedy," said Rosie. "God, that sounded like Diane Simmons..."

"Rosie, focus."

"Oh, yeah. Toady we will continue our series of interviews with another author of this site: Aldovas!"

Aldovas entered in the stage, welcomed by an applause, while mariachi music played in the background.

"Hey, what's with this music?" asked Matt.

"Our producer thought that our guest, being Mexican, would make him to feel more comfortable," said Rosie, and shrugged.

"Tell him that he's fired," said Matt sternly. "Okay, Aldo, ready for the interview!"

"Of course!" replied Aldo, excited.

"Okay, we usually ask our guests about their tastes in books, movies, mucis and such, so knock yourself out," said Rosie.

"I read some of the Harry Potter books (the third one and the fifth one) by J.K. Rowling and Breaking Dawn by Stephanie Meyer," Aldo began. "I like any fantasy, Sci-Fi and Superhero movies, but my favorite one is Star Wars Episode IV: a New Hope."

"Well, classic Star Wars movies are liked by everyone," interrupted Matt. "Continue, please."

"My favorite TV series are That 70's Show, the Big Bang Theory and Modern Family. My favorite cartoons are of course Family Guy, the Simpsons, American Dad, the Cleveland Show, South Park and Ugly Americans."

"Do you have any hobbies?" asked Rosie.

"Cooking mostly, I like making my own meals. I also like to play videogames, my favorite company was always Nintendo."

"Interesting. Okay, new topic: tell us why you started writing fanfiction," said Matt.

"Because I read the other authors' stories and I wanted to write my own too. I wrote so many 'prototypes' and 'rip-offs', mostly about Meg in Microsoft Office Word. But when I got my E-Mail, I signed in this site and started to write stories."

"It would be interesting to know how you found this website," added Rosie.

"I don't remember, because that was a long time ago. But I think I was looking for a Fairly OddParents story, I guess," said Aldo.

"Now let's talk about the stories you read. Which ones are your favorites?" asked Matt.

"Meg's Family, because it's hilarous and it's more similar from the actual show. And Ander's story Spellbook, because I like stories with magic," Aldo said.

"Well, I'm sure that he'll feel grateful," said Rosie.

"You know, Meg's Boyfriend is to Family Guy fanfiction what Star Wars is to science fiction: a timeless classic, often referenced," commented Matt. "But I digress. We're here to talk about you, so...why don't you tell us about your main story, _Meg and Eddie_?"

"Well...that question is hard to answer. But I guess I created thinking about ALL the people who hurt Meg in the actual show," Aldo started. "And I wanted to create someone in Meg's childhood, but unlike Bhaal, I made a former tormentor and so I created Eddie. I partially based him off Nelson Muntz from the Simpsons and other typical cartoon bullies. If anybody complains about my grammar and spelling, I go to editing it...but sometimes I get lazy."

"Well, that was brief," said Rosie. "How about if you tell us about the Original Characters of the story?"

"Of course," said Aldovas, pleased with the question. " First there's Eddie;he's the Main character of the story, he has the responsability to protect the people he loves, like his friends and his families. Also, he's the leader (Along with Meg) to prevent a future war. Then there are Jet and Janice, a cheerful Canadian couple who likes to live in U.S.A. There's also Heather D'Amico, Connie's legal aunt and foster mother before she learned the truth, Daniel D'Amico, who's Connie's and Eddie's maternal uncle from their biological mother, former expert thief and now...a miserable prisoner.  
Then there's Sarah Stone, Eddie's evil ex-girlfriend who seeks for revenge."

"Why do all ex-girlfriends have to be evil?" wondered Rosie, but she earned a disapproval stare from his dad. "Sorry, continue"

"There's Trent Connor: A distant relative of Anna and the guy who seduces Connie when she fell in love with him, Melissa Jones, Meg's roommate who has the dream to become an actress, Chuck Huntington, Eddie's roomate and a great inventor, Dust, who's Patrick Pewterschmidt's son, Lois's nephew and cousin of Meg, Chris and Stewie, and he's a doctor, Helena Osborn, the mother of Eddie and Connie. She's very kind and worries about her children and grandchildren. And finally, there are the children: Kelly Wilcox-Russell-Griffin, Jillian's and Derek's daughter, Gwen's best friend and Brian's stepdaughter from certain point of the story, Jake Smith, Hayley's son. He's a troublemaker and a pain of neck from everybody. Jeff Fisher is his biological father. Then there's Gwen Osborn, Meg's and Eddie's ADORABLE daughter. Nobody can stand about her cuteness...unfortunately except the enemies. And finally, Trent and Anna Griffin: Chris's AND Connie's twin children. They're the typical twins who fights to each other every time."

"Wow, that's a huge cast," said Matt, surprised. "And from all of them, which is your favorite?"

"I think my favorite OCs are Jake, Gwen, Trent and Anna, because they're the main characters' off-spring and I LOVE children," Aldo replied with a smile.

"Aldo, why don't you have a seat over-"

"DO NOT! Well, guess that everybody loves children," said Rosie with a smug but finny smile. "Okay, new question: tell us what do you expect to see when you read a Family Guy fanfic."

"Depends about what character is starring," Aldo clarified. "If it's Peter, I expect a funny story. If it's Meg, it must have drama, romance and a happy/sad ending. And if it's Stewie and Brian, it must be a typical 'Road to...' story OR a GAY fanfic."

"Okay, time to talk about Family Guy itself," announced Matt. "Which are your favorite characters? And your less favorites?"

"I divide the characters on females and males. My favorite male characters are Brian, Peter and Chris. My favorite female characters are Meg, Lois and Jillian. My less favorite male characters are Neil, Mort and Carter. And my female less favorite characters are Connie, Angela and Muriel."

"And your favorite and less favorite episodes?" asked Rosie.

"My favorite episodes are _Brian Does Hollywood_, _You May Know Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives_, _Airport 07_, _Peter's Daughter_ and the controversial _Partial Terms of Endearment_. And my least favorite episodes are _8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter_, _Prick Up Your Ears_, _No Meals on Wheels_, _Not All the Dogs Go to Heaven_ and _April in Quahog_."

"Interesting choices," commented Matt. "Now, imagine that you are in charge of Family Guy for a day. Would you introduce any changes in the show? "

"First at all: Less Meg's bashing," said Aldo firmly. "Less episodes where Peter turns into a jerk and most important: a new character that would be Meg's boyfriend and voiced by a movie star. I would choose James Franco, Shia LaBeouf or Jake Gyllenhaal."

"Well, let's hope that the Family Guy staff hears you," chuckled Matt.

"And to conclude this interview, is there anybody special you want to salute or mention?" asked Rosie.

"I'd like to give thanks to loessar, my editor of my chapters and Lucky Amulet who likes South Park too. My friends from High School, my parents, my older brother and all my favorite movie directors and actors who inspired me in my stories," said Aldo.

"Well, Aldovas, thnaks for the interview," said Matt.

"The pleasure was mine," said Aldo, before leaving the stage.

"Well, that was all, but don't miss the next installement of _This Is Not Another review Fic_!" said Rosie.


	13. Tale of the Valkyrie

**Review #6: Tale of the Valkyrie**

**Author's note: If you like the fanfic I'm going to review now, you may or may not skip this review, since it's very negative. Still there? Nice. But you've been warned.**

"Hello everybody, and welcome to this new installment of This is not another review Fic," said Matt, in a formal attire, sat in a couch in a TV set. "I'm Matthew Kennedy."

"And I'm Rose Mary Kennedy," said Rosie, dressed in a blue dress, sat in another couch. "And today we will review Bhaalspawn's story Tale of the Valkyrie!"

"I know what you're thinking: Did hell freeze over?" asked Matt rhetorically. "Anyway, let's get done with this already."

"You aren't too happy doing this, are you?" asked Rosie. "Anyway, Tale of the Valkyrie, formerly titled Whispering Illusion 2, is the third Meg/OC fanfic of this website. However, it seems to lack in the Meg department, since most of the focus goes to the male lead OC, Matthew Ryder."

"Matthew Ryder is, unarguably, the protagonist and main focus of this story," said Matt. "However, we also think that Matt is one of the worst part of this story, so the huge focus on him isn't something we consider to be good."

"Ryder already appeared in Whispering Illusion, the less known prequel to this fanfic, as Meg's childhood friend," said Rosie. "In the end of that story, he died, but in this story he returns as Meg's guardian Angel. He's regarded as incredibly powerful, and this is mentioned on a regular basis."

"There were some gimmicks attached to his character that were quickly forgotten. For example, in the first few chapters, nobody but Meg could see Matt, unless he grabbed his sword, but this was quickly discarded, we believe due to the increasingly tedious that made this to write for him," said Matt.

"Personality wise, Ryder is rather inconsistent." said Rosie. "Sometimes he's described as a stubborn good man who cares and wants the best for his family with some anger issues, while in the next chapter he jarringly swaps to a magically powered asshole that cares about nobody but his daughter Jaina. We will talk about her later."

"You know, sometimes I wonder why the rest of the family has Ryder in such high pedestal, despite the fact that most of the time he only makes their lives harder," asked Matt. "Anyway, another thing that bugs me about this character is that, despite the huge focus that he gets, he rarely, if ever, learns any moral lesson of some sort. In fact, when he's pitted against another character in a battle of arguments, he always comes up as the winner. His viewpoints are always the right ones, and will deliver the moral of the chapter."

"Speaking of which, the story also makes other characters too look like moronic assholes, we believe to make him look much cooler in comparison," added Rosie. "Hey, I just realized that all we said of him is mostly negative. Is there anything positive about this character?"

"Let me think...no," Matt bluntly stated.

"Then we'll better move onto something else," said Rosie. "Jaina, maybe."

"If Matthew Ryder is one of the worst points of this story, baby Jaina is one of the best," said Matt. "Jaina follows the tradition that, in every Meg/OC story with some length and popularity, Meg must have a daughter. And, as anybody could expect, Jaina was also born with magic powers, but unlike her father, her powers are mentioned only in specific situations, and thus they don't overshadow her personality, which allows her character to be better developed."

"Personality wise, Jaina is described as good hearted, sweet, clingy and fun loving, " said Rosie. "She's also described as incredibly cute, which is nice, but in some chapters her cutesy attitude is rather forced and exaggerated," said Rosie, a bit annoyed.

"One of the best thing Jaina is known for her unique relationship with Stewie, in which they see each other like love interests rather than family members," said Matt. "The many issues of this relationship are addressed wonderfully, and the incest isn't used as a cheap attempt to be edgy and attract viewers, and has some opposing viewpoints."

"Once again, the main point of this couple is to provide fluffy and cute moments, which is also its main attraction," said Rosie. "Many people will simply ignore or downright forget the incest. All in all, Jaina was an excellent addition to the story."

"Unfortunately, Jaina was horribly derailed in the time skip chapters, which, in our opinion, is when this story definitely jumped the shark," said Matt.

"Yup, Jaina went from a sweet, lovable and funny girl to an overly long walking joke," said Rosie. "Care to expand, dad? It's a bit weird for me to talk about this issue."

"Sure. Unlike her baby self, Teen Jaina has absolutely no personality," Matt began. "Her main trait was her insatiable sex drive, which was used to drive a lot of jokes that, deep inside, were just alike, such as Jaina making up with Stewie in the least appropriated places, Jaina never wearing underwear and walking over a floor vent, and virtually every other character remarking how hot she was. To put it short, her character pretty much revolved solely around her sexuality."

"It's worth mention that, at some point, Stewie and Jaina break up, although this couple derailed a lot as well," said Rosie. "And not long after that, Jaina suddenly realizes that she's a lesbian."

"However, Jaina's new sexuality has absolutely zero emotional development (or development of any kind, for that matter), and was used for the same, tired, repeated sex jokes and innuendo that plagued the time skip chapters," said Matt, irritated.

"Now that we analyzed its two main OCs, could we go to the plot, chapters and other technical stuff of the story?" asked Rosie.

"Sure," said Matt. "Through the whole story, the author shows great skill in his writing, to the point that sometimes you feel like reading a novel. The characters also show emotion while speaking. And let's not forget about the action-heavy chapters."

"That's right. Action scenes is one of the best written parts of this story," continued Rosie. "They're every detailed, and flow nicely, giving the reader an accurate image of the fights. However, sometimes the description of the fights, as well as the powers and power mechanics look like they've been taken from a video game manual, which breaks the impression of to be reading a novel instead of a fanfic."

"The author also excels in description, finding a great balance between detail and flow of the story, and as a result, the reader doesn't grow bored with it," said Matt.

"It's worth of mention the story's take on religion, which is another of the lowest points," said Rosie. "Like a certain somebody said, to mix religion with fantasy results in something disastrous."

**(A/N: If there's any smartass atheist reading this and wants to say that religion is fantasy, you can shut up.)**

"Fortunately, this issue is absent in most of the chapters," said Matt. "Okay, let's go to the plot."

"The main plot of the story changes as the story goes by," said Rosie. "The first part of the story tell us about how Matt becomes Meg's guardian angel, Jaina's birth, and its consequences. Not much later, the story's first villain is introduced: Xanatos (Which Bhaal admitted was named after a Star Wars character), which is Ryder's evil part. Xanatos tried to kill Matt and his family for rather unclarified reasons, but he lost."

"And pretty much after that, Xanatos didn't have any important part in the story, with little to no mention of what happened to him," said Matt. "After this, Matt becomes a Valkyrie, which in this universe is some sort of Dark Angel, despite the fact that Valkyries were warrior women of Norse mythology."

"We believe that the author took this name from the Val'Kyr, a dark angel creature that appears in World of Warcraft," explained Rosie. "The fact that the story swaps between Valkyrie and Val'Kyr on an almost regular basis is further proof of this."

"Rosie, we're going off topic," warned Matt sternly. "This transformation led to the birth to the story's next villain. Shadow Prey, which is Matt's evil part."

"How many evil parts does Matt have?" asked Rosie, puzzled.

"Who knows," said Matt boringly. "Shadow Prey was the next step in the scale of villain threat, proven to be much more dangerous than Xanatos, but not just in power, but because he possessed Ryder's body, and without him to fight, they were pretty much screwed."

"This part of the plot ends in a mini arc of four chapters in which Meg and her family tried to release Ryder from Shadow's Prey control. They succeeded, but Meg died in the process," said Rosie sadly.

"Although this seemed to be the end of the story plot-wise, another plot made, which, in our opinion, was rather ridiculous," said Matt. "Long story short, God (the Christian God) turns to be a greek goddess, and Shadow Prey, a mad genocide who killed millions of people for shits and giggles, turns to be a good guy after all who just wanted to free Heaven from her oppressive rule.. I only have three words for this: What. The. Hell."

"Besides, the finale had lots of parts ripped from Revenge of the Sith," said Rosie.

"While somebody might said that those are references, that's false. A reference it's a line or maybe two, not an entire exchange or scene," said Matt. "Like Film Brain said, there's a difference between reference and plagiarism."

"Yeah, you should ended the plot with the Shadow Prey mini arc, Bhaal," said Rosie.

"Anyway, now that we covered the main plot, let's go to the subplots," said Matt.

"They're well done, however, Bhaal has this nasty habit of starting a new plot, and then forgetting about it. Examples include Meg becoming an angel, Meg going to college, Lois getting a job, and Jaina's pregnancy," said Rosie. "This gives you the impression that the author doesn't think the plots calmly enough."

"Okay, should we analyze how Bhaal uses the canon characters?"asked Matt.

Matt and Rosie stared at each other for some seconds before bursting into laughs.

"Oh boy, Bhaal using canon characters, that's a good one!" laughed Rosie.

"Anyway, jokes aside, Bhaal does use canon characters," said Matt while wiping tears from his eyes. "Although very rarely and it's definitely not the story's best point.."

"Let's start with Meg," said Rosie. "Bhaal usually claims that, in this story, Meg is a sweet and caring mother, but we can't see this since she has very little development and focus, and in the most chapters she has a prominent role, she's depicted as a shallow, self-centered hypocrite, usually to make Ryder to look cooler in comparison, like we said before. The only exception to this is the action-focused chapters."

"Connie is worth of mention here," said Matt. "She's given some character development, and has a vitriolic friendship with Meg. In fact, with a little effort, she could have been one of the best characters of the story."

"To bad that she disappeared overnight," said Rosie.

"I think that Stewie is the only main character who gets some focus besides Meg, since the rest of the characters barely appear, much less get any development," said Matt. "In this story, Stewie isn't the baby genius bent on killing Lois and world domination he was during the show's first run, or the walking gay joke he's in the latest seasons. Stewie, simply, lacks a personality."

"This comes from the fact that his character revolves solely around his relationship with Jaina. It's called shallow love interest," clarified Rosie. "He only exist to be in a relationship with Jaina and constantly compliment her, worships her, have sex with her and such. He's pretty much her sex toy. He's extremely dependent on her, almost bordering obsession, which reminds me the creepy obsession with Brian that Stewie shows in many Brian/Stewie fanfics."

"Boy, Bhaal isn't going to like being compared to Brian/Stewie writers," said Matt.

"This became a major issue after he broke up with Jaina. Without Jaina around, Stewie pretty much had no role nor reason to be in the story, and he inevitably faded into the background. Shortly after that he started a relationship with Julie, an old crush, but the relationship simply didn't work, and felt extremely forced," Rosie had a thoughtful expression. "It's almost like the story rejected the pairing."

"Of course. That's because the story has life on its own," said Matt.

Rosie was puzzled. "Come again?"

"Let me explain you," said Matt, clearing his throat. "Many authors claim that they can do whatever they want with their stories, and that's false. When you start your story, maybe, but after some time, there will be some things the story won't accept."

"And how can that be possible?"

"You see, in this case, the huge focus on Ryder and Jaina also made the story to be strongly wrapped around them. This is, if the author wanted to use any other character, they had to be connected to Ryder and Jaina in some way. Whenever Ryder and Jaina disappear, they leave a huge hole that no other character can fill, since none of them have enough development. It simply feels jarring. Remember that, whenever Bhaal tried to remove Ryder from the story and flesh other characters out, everybody constantly commented how weird it was that Ryder wasn't there hogging all the attention. When a character has so much focus, you can't simply take it away and put another one all of sudden."

"I see."

"This is the reason of why so many subplots and ideas failed, including the aforementioned Stewie/Julie pairing, that ended with Julie's death, or Jac."

"Oh my god! We forgot to talk about him in the OC rundown!" said Rosie.

"Well, there aren't too many things to say, other than he was created to drive the Shadow Prey mini arc, has no personality, a forced friendship with Stewie, an almost nonexistent relationship with the rest of the family and little to no focus or development," said Matt with a shrug. "It seemed that he was going to have a major part in the finale, and his turn to the dark side motivated by Ryder's favoritism towards Jaina gave him some depth and finally make him a bit interesting, but he simply disappeared before the last chapter, being used only for a gag."

"Well, I think that we've covered most of the important stuff, right?" asked Rosie.

"That's right. First of all, sorry if we've been too rough on this review. We tried to be as honest yet unbiased as possible," apologized Matt.

"Anyway, hope you enjoyed this review," said Rosie. "Now, due to Bhaal's petition, Ander will list his top 2 and bottom 2 chapters. See you on our next installment!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: This is NOT part of the review. I'm just stating my opinion on 4 chapters.**

**Bottom 2**

_**I am a kid**_

Why I disliked this chapter: The reason would be the massive unoriginality of the plot, which was extremely bland copied from Meg's Family, and littered with references to that chapter. Also, the contest was extremely uninteresting, since Jaina only had ONE opponent and it was soooooo predictable that Jaina would win. Yes, I know that Maddie won too, but at least the pageant was funny. Oh, and let's not forget about the ending, literally ripped off from the Recess episode in which Spinelli takes part in a beauty pageant, which, by the way, makes absolutely no sense in the context of the chapter.

_**Jaina's innocence**_

Why I disliked this chapter: Oh, where do I begin? First of all, Meg being ridiculously out of character, becoming heartless bitch to her own daughter just to make Ryder to look good again. Also, the fact that Jaina could be raped. Yes, I know that you explained why this could happen, but that explanation wasn't in the story, and felt incredibly jarring. And finally, the fact that the rest of the family pretty much didn't appear at all.

**Top 2**

_**Guys Gays Girls**_

Why I liked this chapter: First of all, a chapter without Matt. Second, you brought a much, much more interesting pairing than Matt/Meg. Besides, it was rather funny, and had many interesting concepts.

_**Invocation of apocalyptic evil**_

Why I liked this chapter: At first I didn't like it, but after some rereads, I found it to be really hilarious. Yes, I know that you weren't trying to be funny, but the fighting scenes are just so over the top ridiculous that I can't help but laugh.


End file.
